


What Does It Take? (For Freedom, For Love)

by tomo1012



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, New York City, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo1012/pseuds/tomo1012
Summary: Four youths find themselves in New York from across the globe to chase their various dreams. Ten from Thailand and Baekhyun from South Korea pursue design at Parsons School of Design in hopes to one day start their own independent brands, while Lucas from Hong Kong and Kai from South Korea study Engineering at Columbia University School of Engineering and Applied Sciences (SEAS) in an attempt to make their parents proud while seeking freedom.In a flurry of working hard for their goals and adapting to the craziness that is New York City, these four find themselves drawn to each other in the midst of seeking an escape, from stress, their families, and loneliness. Over time they find a home in each other in an unfamiliar environment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic meep  
This idea with these pairings came to me out of nowhere so here it is lol  
Kind of edited but not really 
> 
> Ten and Lucas are both freshmen in college (19), and Baekhyun and Kai are both Sophomores (20). This is set in New York City, and here it's very normal for college freshmen and sophomores to drink and go to bars and clubs. It's also pretty common to have random hookups etc. I know the boys are all over age irl, but just saying, this is normal college culture here for the age and location that I'm writing~
> 
> chapter title: "What I Need - Toby" (the song that was sampled in WayV's pre-debut teaser 'See the V')
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ten thinks that New York City in the winter has an unexpected charm about it. With the perpetually gray overcast sky it feels like a different city entirely than the sunny colorful Fall he just experienced. It feels darker, more mysterious and cooler, literally.

Ten imagined the streets to be more empty, deserted in favor of everyone staying inside in order to avoid the biting cold. Yet the streets seem more crowded than ever. Perhaps it is because the bodies covered in various forms of puffed jackets and down coats take up more sidewalk space than the leather and denim jackets that people donned in the Fall. Or maybe it is because even more so than normal he wants everyone to move out of the way so he can reach his destination of warmth sooner. 

“I don’t understand why there are so many tourists. Who the hell would come here in the middle of winter?” Ten states more than asks Baekhyun beside him, glaring ahead hoping that would make people get out of his way. It does. 

The two strut across the seemingly endless avenues on 14th Street on their way to the West side for their new favorite weekend ritual: Boozy Brunch followed by shopping. Today’s restaurant of choice is Dos Caminos in Meatpacking. 

“You do realize that we’re tourists too right?” Baekhyun laughs. “From the other side of the world too.”

“But we’re students living here, not visiting. I’d like to think that makes us less touristy.”

“Hmmm I suppose.”

“We also look and dress much better than tourists,” Ten jokes without lowering his voice.

Baekhyun laughs out loud at this, bumping into Ten lightly and looping their arms together.

“Yea, I’ll fully agree with you there. We’re hot as fuck even in this frigid weather.”

This makes Ten laugh back, finally relaxing from the tense battle stance he’s taken since leaving the warmth of his apartment.

“Right?! You’ll never catch me slipping up my style unless it’s snowing. And I’m from Thailand!”

“Seriously. Even in the cold months in Korea I rocked my giant puffers and slides with grace.”

The two continued laughing as they finally approached Ninth Ave. It’s Baekhyun’s second year living Downtown, so he feels more comfortable with the way of life and ease of traffic in the city. The West side is a lot more relaxed than the East Village, and he has a feeling Ten would especially appreciate that in the winter. 

Although Baekhyun made plenty of friends in his program when he entered Parsons School of Design last year, they all felt like shallow friendships. Almost everyone had an air of competitiveness or pretentiousness about them, which completely contradicted Baekhyun’s nature of not taking himself too seriously even though he was extremely talented. So while he could easily socialize and get invited to exclusive parties and such since he was attractive and talented, he quickly got tired of how fake and uptight everyone was. 

He thought his full four years of college would stay like this until he met Ten last semester. They were sharing a general election course that everyone has to take within the first two years. Ten was quiet and kept to himself at first so Baekhyun assumed he was like the others, but one day Baekhyun made a joke under his breath that Ten somehow heard that caused him to laugh out loud. Everyone in the room was surprised because Ten was normally so quiet, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but be endeared by how cute and natural Ten looked. This caused Baekhyun to grin and introduce himself, surprising Ten and everyone else. Baekhyun was fun and always making jokes to lighten the mood, while no one knew what was going on in Ten’s head. He smiled and introduced himself as well. 

The two talked more over lunch and something clicked, with them both identifying with each other. They had the same humor code, the same realness, and the same longing for something they couldn’t quiet nail on the head… but it was there and they saw it in each other. Since then they’ve been nearly inseparable. 

“I never asked, but why were you so quiet in the beginning of last semester?” Baekhyun asked Ten as they waited at the final stop light before reaching their destination.

“Hmmm it wasn’t intentional,” Ten shrugged, “I guess I was nervous? I just got here and even though there are a lot of Asian International Students, not many are Thai like me. Also idk, everyone seemed so full of shit and annoying, I didn’t think I’d get along with anyone easily. You know my tongue, they wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Ten smirked. 

“Well lucky for you you’ve met your match,” Baekhyun smirked back. 

After the initial rush of cars passed they quickly crossed the street, finally reaching their boozy brunch destination. 

They sat down in a half circle booth much larger than necessary for just the two of them upstairs, and immediately placed an order for bottomless mimosas. After receiving their first drinks and placing their orders the two relaxed into the booth.

“Cheers to us, continuing to kill it while still being real,” Baekhyun toast.

“Cheers to being the realest,” Ten replies. They clink their glasses and take a sip.

Ten looks around then whispers to Baekhyun, “I’m happy they didn’t card us. I hate using my fake ID during the day.”

“Pro tip, if you look and act like you belong no one will question you. Especially not with how good we look,” Baekhyun winks.

“Hmmm, well cheers to that too,” Ten winks back.

They drank peacefully indulging in some harmless campus drama, then ate their delicious meals while discussing class assignments, Baekhyun giving Ten some course advice for what to do next year based on what he wants to pursue. After finishing their meals, the two continued to chat while their glasses kept getting refilled with them barely noticing. Such was the appeal of Bottomless Brunch, and why they loved it so much after a long week of school work. 

“I seriously need a boyfriend Baek,” Ten dramatically whines as the waiter walks away with the pitcher after yet another refill. 

“Awwww is poor little Tennie getting lonely?” Baekhyun coos while squeezing Ten’s cheek.

“Honestly? Yes. A bitch has needs and those needs include emotional intimacy along with amazing non-rushed sex.”

“Yeah I get that. I’m getting tired of even looking at Grindr. So many dick pics and so little conversation, what happened to romance?” Baekhyun says dramatically, taking a sip of mimosa. 

“Honestly! And even when things seem to go well with one, as soon as we hook up it’s over. I don’t get it, is this an American thing or am I that unlovable?”

Baekhyun quickly snaps his head up at that comment, and sees that Ten looks genuinely upset beneath his light hearted tone. 

“Noooooo Tennie, you’re not unlovable at all. It’s just men being assholes as usual. Being in New York doesn’t help either unfortunately. Ironically, even though there’s a larger and more open gay population it also means there are more options and people can’t seem to settle down. It’s nothing against you.”

“I know I know, I have a straight girl friend uptown who’s absolutely gorgeous and sweet and smart and everything yet even she can’t land a man. It’s just so annoying I’m starting to feel like there’s no hope for me,” Ten pouts.

Baekhyun pulls him into a hug in the booth and Ten promptly snuggles into his side. 

“Don’t lose hope so quickly, you just got here after all,” Baekhyun laughs. “Also all these dating apps are horrible.”

“Well what else am I supposed to do? Are WE supposed to do? Go out and bump into someone at a coffee shop then start an amazing sweet and innocent romance while we continue to meet at the same time “coincidentally” once a week and slowly get to know each other? As if.”  
Baekhyun bursts out laughing, adding to the fantasy, “You forgot that the other guy is a huge softie that also writes a little poem or note or something each time you meet, pining without realizing his feelings are reciprocated.”

Ten bursts out laughing again, and leans away to hold cover his mouth.

“If only it was that easy,” Ten smiles more brightly this time, feeling better from laughing.

“Well I don’t know about coffee shops and stuff, but we can meet people in person,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh god, we’re going to Hell’s Kitchen tonight aren’t we?” Ten giggles. 

“Hell’s Kitchen here we come! Hoes don’t get cold and neither do guys with big dicks.” Baekhyun smiles mischievously, then downs the rest of his mimosa.

“Perfect indeed,” Ten returns the gesture, finishing his drink as well.

“Amazing. Now let’s go shopping for new outfits.”

They do a little shoulder dance sitting then simultaneously wave the waiter over for their check.

+-

One hundred blocks north on the same side of the city, Lucas and Kai were nearing their third hour in a reserved study room of Butler Library of Columbia University, working on problem sets. Luckily for them no one kicked them out yet claiming the space. Natural light streamed in through the large window in the room, attempting to brighten the gloomy mood always present in the library. Although food was technically not permitted, they had two cups of coffee each from the cafe on the first floor, and were in the middle of eating snacks for a study break. There were mini trash bins in each room so no one could blame them, really. 

Kai couldn’t help but smile softly while looking at Lucas’ concentrated face slowly chewing while staring holes at the last page of his problem sets. 

“Lucas, staring harder won’t really do much,” says Kai.

Lucas sighs, “I know I know. It’s just frustrating. I understand the main concepts and everything, but this last question just doesn’t make sense to me.” He looks up to Kai, then smiles, happy that his older classmate is helping him out. 

Although Kai and Lucas are both engineering students at SEAS (School of Engineering and Applied Sciences), they all need to take at least one general CC (Columbia College) elective within their first two years. The two happened to take the same course last semester and hit it off almost immediately. 

Usually the SEAS students are quiet in the CC core class they take, just doing the work to pass then move on with their own main curriculum. Kai initially regretted not taking the core class his first year, but then was pleasantly surprised with Lucas in his class. Instead of staying quiet he had a loud presence and actively contributed his thoughts on the readings. Kai admired his comfort even outside of a math and sciences class, and found himself speaking up more in class too little by little. He warmed up to Lucas, and offered to help him with his beginners engineering courses since he took them all already last year. Despite the differences in their personalities they were very similar at the core and quickly became best friends who could be seen hanging out with each other all around campus. 

“This type of question never really comes up so I wouldn’t worry about it too much, but I'll send you all my notes from last year on this topic to go over if you want. Plus, you got it right in the end,” Kai said, finishing up his snack.

“Thanks, I'd really appreciate it. I know I got it but I still don’t completely understand it. You won’t be there to help me during my exam. I just want to get it right. Do this all right, ” Lucas frowns. 

“Dude, you were on Dean’s List your first semester here. Be proud of yourself, you’re doing things right,” Kai reassured.

“Everyone’s on the Dean’s List their first semester. And no offense, but if they aren’t then they shouldn’t even be here,” Lucas replied, finishing up his snacks as well. 

There wasn’t much Kai could say to that, because he agreed to an extent. He knows that whatever he says right now won’t help much, knows that this is typical first year stress. Entering an Ivy and wanting to prove something. Used to being the best and needing to continue to be one of the best, and if not then at least above average amongst peers. Which was a lot. 

Another reason Lucas and Kai got along so well was because they came from similar family backgrounds. Kai came from a family of Seoul National University graduates and was expected to continue the legacy, then work for his family’s business. Instead he fled to New York, using the fact that got accepted into an Ivy League School and top university worldwide as a means to escape the immediate pressure and expectations that came with staying home in Seoul. He could still keep up the family reputation while abroad, it even made him look better as someone 'thinking ahead and looking to the future.' Honestly he just wanted to get away. 

Lucas came from a family that also owns a large successful business in Hong Kong. And although he loves his home country, he just wanted some space to breathe. He felt limited in Hong Kong, and the last thing he wanted to do was go to University in mainland China. As positive as even he was he just couldn’t imagine living in Beijing or Shanghai long term. His best bet was another major city like New York, and he knew his father couldn’t say anything against him if he managed to get accepted into Columbia's engineering program. 

They were both smart and talented, but just wanted some freedom for themselves. Even though they never explicitly said what their families did for a living, Kai and Lucas could feel a sense of camaraderie in each other. A sense that they were both here for more than just a pretty diploma that will open doors for them career wise. A sense that they were both here as their first step towards independence and control over their lives. 

Kai studied Lucas, who was slouched back running his fingers through his hair. He frowned at the lack of smile on Lucas’ face. Although they’re both serious about their grades, being unable to solve a problem never leaves Lucas this down. Kai figures there must be something else bothering him. 

“Seriously Lucas, what’s wrong?” Kai asks while closing his books. They finished most of their work for the upcoming week already, and were unlikely to be productive even if they stayed longer.

Lucas looks up and follows suit, also packing up his belongings. 

“Ahhhh…. you’re going to think it’s so stupid,” Lucas groans.

“No I won’t. Now speak, what’s up?” 

“Well… honestly? I’m so pent up. I haven’t gotten laid in forever.”

Kai pauses, dumbstruck, then bursts out laughing.

“Don’t laugh! This is serious. I was so focused on work last semester I barely had time to see anyone. After the first month of checking out frat parties and messing around a little there’s been nothing. No one. Nada.”

Kai just continued laughing, not believing that Lucas was so stressed about this. 

“Dude, have you seen yourself? Just walk into any party tonight and you can get a girl,” Kai replied, finally calming down a little. “We never talked about this stuff much but I never would’ve thought you’d be so stressed over this. We’re college students in Manhattan, no one will blame you if you have a few one night stands before settling down.”

“Yeah says you," Lucas laughs. " And I know… but there’s something else that’s been on my mind,” Lucas admits more quietly, “I think I might be into guys too…”

Kai completely stops laughing at that and looks up at Lucas, studying him carefully. Lucas continues looking down, tapping the table nervously. He has a feeling that Kai won't judge him, they're best friends after all and he feels super comfortable with him, but this is his first time admitting his interest in boys to anyone out loud. 

“What makes you think so?” Kai finally asks with a soft smile and warm eyes. 

Lucas looks up, relieved. “Honestly? I’ve always had a feeling. Always had an attraction to guys in the back of my mind. But I couldn’t exactly be out and explore that back home. Even though I’m half Thai where that kind of stuff is more open, there’s no chance of that acceptance in Hong Kong. Especially not in my family’s circle…”

Kai slowly nods along. “Yeah, I get it. That’s part of why I came to New York too actually.”

Kai lets what he just said sink in, then smiles when Lucas makes a face of realization. 

“You too? Seriously?” Lucas says, slightly baffled.

“Yup, me too” Kai laughs. “I actually saw the potential in you as well as we got to know each other more but wasn’t sure. And I didn’t want to make any judgements just because I wanted a friend who was also bi, or gay, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know either to be fair,” Lucas laughs. “I’ve never been able to really explore that.”

“Well then tonight’s the night we change that,” Kai says with a smirk and determination. “We’re going gay clubbing.”


	2. I Got U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Got U - Duke Dumont"

“Gay clubbing??” Lucas’ eyes bulged out in surprise. “Isn’t that a bit of a jump?”

Just before Kai could answer, another group of students knocked on the study room door window, finally kicking them out. The two smiled politely and quickly exited the room after throwing out their coffee and snacks.

The whole way down the elevator and out of the library Lucas went over his conversation with Kai. Proud of himself for coming out to someone, happy with how well it was received, surprised to learn that Kai, his best friend, was also secretly not straight, and shocked with the suggestion to go out gay clubbing. Tonight. In a few hours. 

They made it out of the library and were hit by an unforgiving wind. Lucas and Kai simultaneously pulled down their beanies, grinning to each other at how they’ve adopted each other’s habits. Without saying a word they both turned right towards the dining hall, knowing that even though they just snacked they were hungry for a proper lunch. They headed downstairs to the cozier less formal dining hall. 

Lucas was still processing, and Kai let him without saying anything, going about ordering burgers for them both.

Lucas knew he liked guys. He never actively denied it to himself, but he never acted on that urge either. He was never able to therefore pushed it to the back of his mind. It was only recently, at the start of this new semester since he now felt relatively settled in, that the thought started creeping up to the forefront of his brain. New York is known for it’s large and accepting LGBTQ+ scene, and of course he was curious. It was just weird that it was just there. Open. Available to him without any questions. No one to answer to, and apparently no one to judge him. 

Kai nudged him with his elbow when the burgers were done, and they went to sit at a small table for two further inside. 

“So? What do you think?” Kai asked before taking a bite of his burger. 

“I think I’m a little overwhelmed, but a lot curious,” Lucas replied, taking his own bite.

“Understandable. The first time I went to Hell’s Kitchen I was a freshman too.”

“Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Hell’s Kitchen is the area I'd take you tonight, where most of the big gay bars and clubs are. It's blocks almost exclusively made up of gay bars. There’s also the West Village, which is more low key.”

“Oh, that’s so cool,” Lucas was starting to get excited. He couldn't imagine a whole neighborhood devoted just for gay people. Surely he could set his mind at ease, and just go with the flow in such an environment. 

“Yeah, it's nice. To be honest, it will always be a little overwhelming the first time. I went out to Hell’s Kitchen last summer with one of my friends who’s 24! He’s had boyfriends and everything before but it was his first time actually checking out the scene in Hell’s Kitchen. He loved it and we went out with all his friends for his birthday, but even then he was a little overwhelmed.”

“Wow you’re really selling it.”

“My point is, no matter when you first go it’ll be a lot, so don't worry.”

“I’m the most optimistic person I know but your description sounds hella scary, as if I’m going into battle or something,” Lucas laughs nervously.

“It kind of is,” Kai chuckles back, “But I’ll be there with you.” 

Kai looks into Lucas’ eyes to make sure his words sink in. To make sure Lucas knows that he really was there for him. He grew fond of Lucas’ bright energy over the last semester but could see that there was something else behind it. Could see that although Lucas’ energy was genuine, it was as if he was actively trying to only show his bright and positive side, hiding any signs of trouble. Although they presented themselves differently, Kai saw a lot of himself in him, which might be why he wanted to take special care of him after such a short period of knowing each other. 

“We don’t have to go tonight if you don’t think you’re ready,” Kai follows up. “I just wanted to put it out on the table. Let you know that the option is there, and I’d be happy to go there with you. Be with you as you figure things out. Honestly I’m still figuring out things myself,” Kai smiles softly and ruffles Lucas’s hair. 

Lucas relaxes at the touch and lets out a breath. 

“How was it for you? When you first went out?” Lucas asked.

To this question, Kai’s smile stiffened and his lips tightened. Before Lucas could withdraw his question, Kai began to answer.

“I found out about clubbing very quickly after arriving here, and kind of just went with the flow. There was a gay guy on my floor who had an older friend here, and they went out to Hell’s Kitchen the first weekend after classes,” Kai starts calmly. “My curiosity won over my usual reservations with trusting people so quickly, so I joined them. I was in New York, and ready to just, do something I guess. The first week of classes was easy enough so I reasoned it would be fine to let loose so early.” 

Lucas noticed that Kai seemed to be getting annoyed as he talked, but he didn’t say anything and just let him continue.

“I was happy at first, to have a group I could be out with and have fun together. I felt accepted pretty quickly which made me let my guard down. After a few more weekends of going out with them though, I quickly realized that they didn’t actually care about me. They would ditch me to do drugs in the bathroom, or leave entirely to hook up with boys without checking up on me. At first I didn’t mind much, thinking that they were just too drunk or whatever. But it continued, and over time the group expanded to a point I didn’t even recognize most of them. Then I started seeing way too many drugs for my liking, on and off campus.” At this point Kai directs his wandering gaze back to Lucas and quirks his lips into a resigned half smile, “I wanted freedom not addiction, so I left.”

Lucas was shocked, yet again. He never could’ve imagined that Kai, his new best friend, who had a tough face but one of the softest hearts, went through something like that just last year. 

“Wow,” was all he could say.

“Wow indeed,” Kai laughed, trying to brush off how bitter he actually was recalling those events. “I want you to be aware, this isn’t just limited to gay clubs and Hell’s Kitchen. Once you leave these iron gates and start exploring the city there’s people like this everywhere. Actually, even on campus there’s people doing drugs. Weed is pretty harmless to smoke once in a while, but there’s a lot more going on secretly too.”

At this Kai’s face hardened, and Lucas looked at him seriously.

“I guessed that this kind of stuff was probably going on, I just didn’t realize… the extent of it I guess.”

“I'm kind of relieved, it’s better to stick to studying and the main living room of frat parties,” Kai laughed. 

“Yeah, but it’s not good to be naive and oblivious,” Lucas regained some of his composure.

“Also true,” Kai smirked, happy to see Lucas handling the new information well. “But this is a big part of why I want to be there with you when you do explore the city. I want it to be a positive experience for you.”

At that comment Lucas gushed out the biggest toothy smile, touched by Kai’s sincerity. He jumped up to hug Kai who was sitting across from him, “Awwww you’re the best. Seriously. It means so much to me that you’re thinking about me like this. Seriously.”

“Of course, I love you dude. I’m always here for you,” Kai hugged back. “Leave it to you to make me all sappy over lunch.”

Lucas laughed and stepped back, wide smile still on his face.

“I want to go. I ultimately came here for freedom too. I’m not going to just stare at books and keep wondering what if… And I trust you, you're literally my best friend if you haven't noticed” Lucas beamed.

Kai beamed back, “Then it’s settled. Tonight I'm taking you clubbing." Kai clapped his hands together once and wiggled his fingers. "I know I talked about all that intense serious stuff but it’s pure fun when you’re out with the right people.”

“Good thing I have you then,” Lucas laughed, but Kai knew he was serious as well.

They threw out their trash and took the elevator upstairs to Lucas’ single dorm room. 

“First I need to help you pick out an outfit. You need to look sexy as fuck for your first night out, I'm taking you to Industry.” Kai said with a straight face. 

"Industry?" Lucas questioned while they walked down the long narrow hallway.

"The biggest and gayest of all the clubs. It's exactly what you'd imagine when you think of a gay club in the city."

"Well then," Lucas opened his door with a wide swing before they stepped in, “Let’s see what I’ve got.”

-+

“We got so many great pieces Baek!” Ten bounced on his heels while laying out his spoils from their shopping trip on his bed.

It was nearly 5pm by the time Ten and Baekhyun finished shopping around Meatpacking. They spent the majority of their time at Rag&Bone and AllSaints, two of Ten’s favorite stores that happened to be right next to each other, on the same street where they had boozy brunch. Although Baekhyun usually prefers more colorful stores, he needed some darker pieces for the winter so it worked in his favor as well. 

Afterwards they walked through Chelsea Market and had a casual dinner there. Although the long walkway full of pop up stores and mini restaurants is an obvious tourist trap, neither of them minds it. It somehow maintains a sense of ease and casualness about it, and the food is really good and cheap. They ate with no rush, as they decidedly devote their Saturdays to themselves when possible, and made it back to the East Side around 7pm. They both have their own one bedroom apartments around Union Square, close enough by Parson’s academic buildings for convenience but removed enough to feel on their own. 

“I know Tennie, I’m amazed at ourselves honestly. Our taste? Exquisite,” Baekhyun replied, grabbing a glass of water for himself in the kitchen. 

“Do you wanna just stay here and get ready? Or should we go to yours? I’m fine with either,” Ten asked, joining Baekhyun in his kitchen. 

Ten’s apartment is one block before Baekhyun’s from West to East, so they decided to stop there first.

“I wanna go to mine so I can drop my shopping bags off,” Baekkhyun answered easily. “Plus, I don’t want my stuff to be held hostage in case you decide to bring someone back,” he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Stooooooop that’s not gonna happen,” Ten laughs. “Emotional intimacy remember? That’s not gonna happen in one night Baek.”

“Bet. You can pull the life story out of a marble statue with your eyes.”

“Wooooow great analogy. They still remain cold heartless stone afterwards.”

“Okay, bad analogy, but you know what I mean. Hot people who seem emotionless weirdly open up to you. I mean, it literally took you just looking at that one guy from Amber's party for him to tell you not only that he lied his way into working on Wall Street but also that he's gang affiliated. Like what even?”

The two moved from the kitchen to the living room, leaning against either side of Ten’s plush three seater couch to face each other. 

“Yeah that was really weird,” Ten replied while choosing a playlist to listen to on Bluetooth. “But you're just as bad! You had a guy offer to literally fly you out to LA the next day with him. After talking to him for only ten minutes! At least I was talking to my guy for a few hours,” Ten laughed.

“What can I say, my smile is blinding to the point they can’t see me or themselves anymore.”

Ten threw his head back laughing, and Baekhyun smirked in victory, shaking his whole head in an imaginary hair flip. 

“That’s what it is. We’re both too fucking adorable, then they can’t handle us when we actually speak and show our intelligence,” Ten starts on a light note, getting sadder as he goes.

“Tennieeee,” Baekhyun starts, pouting towards Ten.

“I know I know, it’s just… I don’t know. I expected to be able to easily find a boyfriend once I got to New York. Land of the free and all that right? But it’s just not happening. And I know there’s no need to feel rushed, I do listen to you when you give me pep talks,” Ten stops to smile lightly, “but it’s just… hard to shut up my mind and accept it, y’know?”

“Yea I know. As much as we have each other, and I love you so much, you know that, but it’s just a different connection." Baekhyun scooted closer to pet Ten's hair, "I get it. As much as others think that we’re sassy gays fine with just hookups we yearn for something deeper romantically. And just because we haven’t found it yet doesn’t mean that we never will…”

“Omg you’re so sweet, I love you so much too," Ten lunges to hug Baekhyun. "And I’m sorry I keep going back to this, I really am. I know you understand and we’re in this together. I’m a bit of an antisocial mess in general but I’m here for you too Baek,” Ten crinkled his eyes. 

“Wow we’ve definitely sobered up from brunch,” remarks Baekhyun with an easy smile to lighten to mood. “We’re such saps, I love it.”

“Emotional support and fulfillment in friendship I’m here for it,” laughs Ten, returning back to his playful banter. 

“So you’re not dressing like sex on legs tonight? Gonna wear a fuzzy sweater to the club to find a giant cuddle buddy?” Baekhyun says while hugging himself and swishing his torso.

“Oh hush,” Ten hits him with a small decorative pillow. “A bitch has multiple needs, and I can get my need for male attention and ego inflation in the meanwhile,” Ten retorts, getting off the couch and swaying back to his bedroom. 

“Perf, because I’m really in the mood to wear my new hoeing clothes, and it’s no fun to hoe alone,” Baekhyun states, following ten to his room.

“Don't worry. A real hoe never lets another hoe alone. Speaking of, what should I wear? All black obviously but like, should I wear the sheer top?” Ten holds up a sheer long sleeve print top, “Or the silky top?” He now holds up a black silky box cut sleeveless top with a slight crop. 

“Wear the silky top, then you’ll match me with my white silky long sleeve button up.”

“Ughhh yes. We’re gonna look so good together.”

“We always look good together, I mean look at us.”

On cue they both looked at the Large floor mirror in Ten’s room, striking a funny pose. Even as they made funny faces in jest, none could deny their beauty. Their hair colors alone made them stand out. Baekhyun had light fluffy pink hair softly flopping about, and Ten’s hair was a deep red that rested prettily over his forehead. Both of them had had soft faces with strong gazes, a combination that drew people in no matter where they went. Baekhyun opted to usually wear one long dangling crystal earring, while Ten’s ears were lined with multiple diamond studs. Ten also tended to layer multiple necklaces, bracelets, and/or rings to his everyday look. His end goal was to be a jewelry designer after all. 

“The sleeveless will also show off my accessories more with the solid backing and high collar” Ten turned away from the mirror, inspecting the top once more before solidifying his decision. With Baekhyun still in his bedroom, he tugs his sweater off and changes into the new top after taking off the tag.

“Speaking of accessories, how are your plans going?” Baekhyun asks, curling up on the side of the bed unoccupied by Ten’s new clothes. 

“Pretty well, actually! I think I managed to snag a design internship for this summer. I should know for sure by the end of next week hopefully,” Ten answers while now tugging on his new ripped black skinny jeans. 

“That’s amazing! I told you you had nothing to worry about. Like I said, you can charm stone.”

“We’ll celebrate once I actually get it,” Ten rolls his eyes endearingly. “But yea, I feel really good about the interview.”

“Trust that feeling. Once you get one internship in this industry it’s easy to get others and move around. Seriously.”

“I’ll take your word for it, you already have investors interested in your brand so you’re clearly doing something right,” Ten smiles. “Congrats again on that, that’s seriously amazing. Literal goals. No jokes. ” 

“It’s still in its early stages,” Baekhyun replies shyly, “But it should be starting up before I graduate so that’s something.”

“That’s everything.”

“Your outfit is everything. Holy shit Tennie,” Baekhyun blows a fake whistle looking Ten up and down.

Ten finished accessorizing, opting for layered necklaces with few bracelets and rings. He added a subtle smoky eye with black eyeliner & eye shadow, and put on his black Prada combat boots. He topped off his outfit with the slightly oversized leather biker jacket he bought earlier that day. 

Ten did an imaginary hair flip at Baekhyun’s compliment and wore a smug smile. He then pulled Baekhyun up off his bed and towards the door.

“Your turn Baek! And we absolutely have to pick up some vodka on the way to yours. I’m way too sober if we’re going to Hell’s Kitchen tonight. Are we feeling Industry?”

“I'm down for Industry,” Baekhyun replied while putting his shoes back on by the door, his own shopping bags from earlier beside him. "And I have some Absolut and Tito's at home, let's just pick up chasers." 

“Amazing. Let's gooooo!” Ten exclaimed while closing his apartment door as they headed out.


	3. One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One Kiss (w/ Dua Lipa) Oliver Heldens Remix - Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa, Oliver Hendens"
> 
> They finally meet!!

Lucas stood still in the middle of the street as Kai confidently approached the bouncers idling by the door. It was 10:30pm, so the area was still quiet and empty. Kai explained that most of the other bars were on Ninth Avenue, whilst Industry and another bar Therapy were on the avenue between 8th and 9th, away from main traffic. The quiet helped calm Lucas, and he felt less nervous than he was during the Uber ride down. He straightened up and joined Kai in front of the bouncer.

Kai let Lucas have his moment uninterrupted. He put on a confident face but he himself hasn’t been out downtown in months. Since befriending Lucas, he mostly stayed on campus where the two hopped around the different Brownstones for frat parties, easily getting in since between the two of them they knew people everywhere. The last time Kai went out to Hell’s Kitchen was the beginning of last summer, and even then he chose not to go to Industry. His last memory there left a sour taste in his mouth, and he was more than happy to push back that memory with tonight. 

“ID,” the bouncer curtly asked. There was no line yet so the bouncers were not yet fully in role. Still, the two confidently handed over their fakes. The key to get in anywhere underage in the city is confidence and looks. Especially this early in the night, the bouncers couldn’t give a damn if the IDs were real or not, as long as no one pissed them off. They were handed back their IDs and easily let in.

“Wow,” Lucas marveled as they stepped in the large double doors. The whole club was shrouded in a dark red light, with winter decorations on the ceiling. To the right was a long bar stretching all the way to the dance floor, manned by scantily clad buff men. Directly in front was a casual standing and talking area covered with high tables, a dance floor, and elevated stage. The left side was separated by a decorative divider and not as lit as the rest of the space. Peering over Lucas could see that sections of couches lined the wall up until the dance floor. It felt a lot more intimate and Lucas’ imagination started to run wild with what could go on there. 

“It’s pretty early so that’s why it’s this empty. Give it an hour and this place will be packed,” Kai stated while walking towards the bar. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Jack and Coke please,” Lucas answered walking towards Kai. “This place is huge.”

“I know right? There’s another bar in the back too by the main dance floor.” Kai handed the bartender cash when their drinks arrived and Lucas started to pull out his card before Kai stopped him. “It’s cash only here. Don’t worry, tonight’s on me.”

Lucas’ eyes bulged and he waved his hands to deny, “You bringing me out is enough, I can withdraw cash from somewhere.”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Just relax and enjoy.” 

Lucas smiled wide and gave Kai a big hug. “Thanks so much. For tonight and everything.”

Kai patted Lucas on the back then pushed his drink in his hands. “Seriously, don’t mention it. Now drink up,” he laughed. Kai had a feeling tonight would be a really good night, and decided that he made the right decision. They both needed this. 

It was fun for Kai to help Lucas get ready earlier, and reminded him of his first time going clubbing. Not that Lucas actually needed much help, he had a solid closet and a face that could get away with anything. It was still fun playing stylist though, and reciting his going out tips like an old master, even though he himself just started last year. 

Lucas’ closet was full of Burberry and Louis Vuitton but there was no need to flash brands too much in Hell’s Kitchen. It was more important to have an air of naturalness while still looking really really good. That was how Kai operated at least, to each their own. He dressed Lucas in black coated jeans and a black Burberry t-shirt that had the special collection logo print also in black, subtle. Lucas himself threw on a LV belt and his black studded Valentino sneakers. He gelled his hair back and topped the outfit off with a fitted leather jacket. Kai wore basically the same thing but replaced everything with Gucci, black Gucci shirt, Gucci belt, and Gucci sneakers. He couldn’t help himself. 

“Kai, we totally look like models,” Lucas laughed as they entered the back section. There more people were sitting on the wall seats and chatting lazily, enjoying the calm before the storm. 

“Glad to see you’ve got your confidence back,” Kai smirked, leaning against a table. He could already feel the eyes of men checking him out, probably making their own assumptions about what position he liked in bed. Lucas was oblivious to the looks he was receiving as well, just taking in the various decorations on the walls. 

“I never lost my confidence,” Lucas smirked back, “It was just temporarily being attacked by my nerves. Now I’m just excited. Even to just be here,” He smiled, finishing off his drink. 

Kai couldn’t help the fondness in his eyes as he looked at Lucas smiling with bright eyes. He finished off his own drink then headed to the back bar by them. “Good. Whether you want to just soak it in and chill tonight or want to try something with a guy you find attractive I support you. Now come over, let’s get another drink.”

—

Four more drinks, a tequila shot, and two hours later Lucas and Kai were properly buzzed. The club had filled up and was in full swing with bodies jumping, grinding, and twerking to a mix of the latest chart hits and 90s pop. It was almost impossible not to mingle with strangers on the main dance floor, where it seemed like almost everyone was cheering everyone on as they danced. 

Kai quickly became immersed in the music, body seductively rolling along with whatever pop tune was played. He looked relaxed and cocky, and many tried to talk to him. With each person he just smiled and nodded while turning away to look back to Lucas, making sure he was always nearby or in his line of vision. 

It didn’t take long for Lucas to gather a crowd around him. Although he didn’t know the words to the songs everyone else was near screaming along to, he had a magnetic energy that drew eyes and attention. His head bobbing quickly became energetic swaying and hip rolling. 

At the next song change Lucas looked up to catch his breath and was reassured to see Kai was just a few bodies away. They made eye contact and Kai nodded towards the main bar behind Lucas. Lucas got the sign and headed towards the bar, ordering two more drinks while waiting for Kai to reach him.

“Dude, this is so fun!” Lucas exclaimed as soon as Kai stood next to him.

“You’re a natural,” Kai responded. “I saw a bunch of guys trying to dance with you,” Kai smirked, “girls too.”

“Yeah there’s a good amount of straight girls here, what’s up with that? Not that I care. It was just a little weird? Unexpected. I didn’t come here for girls,” Lucas chuckled. 

After getting their drinks they leaned against a standing table that happened to be free.

“They’re just here to accompany their friends. Ironically they usually come along when it’s their friend’s first time at a gay club. Moral support. Or just to dance and have fun with them.”

“Ohhhhh that makes sense.”

They both paused to take a large swig of their drinks. Alcohol just goes down more easily over time. 

“Anyone here that you like?” Kai shouldered him. 

Lucas scanned the room and faces he saw, shrugging indecisively. Just as he was about to answer no, the front double doors opened and in walked the prettiest person he’s ever seen. Lucas’ jaw went slack as he stared dumbly at the boy with bright red hair and a lazy grin, exuding confidence as if he just walked into his living room. 

Kai followed Lucas’ gaze towards the door and laughed to himself. Of course he’d go for someone tiny and pretty. The red-haired boy Lucas was staring at came with a friend who was also tiny and pretty, with pink fluffy hair. Truly birds of a feather. The pink haired boy was laughing at something the other said, and Kai was taken aback by how beautiful his smile was even from across the room. 

The two looked on as they handed their leather jackets to coat check. Kai trailed his eyes down the body of the pink haired boy, who was wearing a silky long sleeve shirt unbuttoned almost halfway down his chest displaying a single long thin necklace, tucked into tight black leather pants. Lucas gasped beside him as the red-haired boy combed his fingers through his hair, revealing that his black silky sleeveless top was slightly cropped, showing a band of his stomach. 

“Him,” Lucas answered Kai belatedly, jutting his chin towards the red-haired boy. “Oh my god he’s so pretty. What the fuck.”

At this Kai threw his head back laughing, smacking Lucas’ arm. He’d never get over how straight forward Lucas was. Lucas just continued to stare while they went to the bar for a drink. That comment made Kai double take the pink haired boy. He kept smiling as they chatted while waiting for their drinks to be made. 

“He is. Your boy’s friend is really pretty too. Damn.”

“I wish he was my boy. And my God his ass in those jeans. Hot as fuck,” Lucas continued with wide eyes, unconsciously biting his lower lip.

“Mmhmm, hot indeed” Kai hummed, checking out the pink haired boy with admiration.

Lucas snapped his head towards Kai and gave him an almost pleading look. 

“Kai. I need your help. I don’t know the rules or anything, how do I approach him?”

“Well first of all they just arrived, so let them make their round and relax for now. There aren’t any real rules, but if you maintain eye contact for three seconds that’s a definite green light.”

“Okay, cool. How long should I wait?”

“Don’t think about it too hard, just be your usual confident self and you’ll know. I’d say don’t stare too long but you’re hot so it’s okay,” Kai pat him on the back. 

“Okay. Oh my god. Okay.”

By the time they finished talking the two boys already finished their drinks and left the bar. Kai and Lucas turned around and immediately spotted them. They were dancing front and center stage, arms loosely wrapped around each other’s shoulders as they danced to the sexy beat of Nicki Minaj. 

Kai and Lucas said simultaneously took in a deep breath as the two on stage front grinded against each other. They were giving each other playful smiles while sensually rolling their hips, with a glint in theirs eyes that showed they knew exactly what they were doing. 

They continued to dance on stage for another two songs before stepping off the platform, joining the main dance floor. Now they were laughing and bouncing along to the music more casually. Kai caught the eye of the pink haired boy when he looked up. They maintained eye contact for three seconds before the boy smirked and turned away to whisper to his friend. Immediately the red haired boy looked in their direction and blatantly checked them out. Kai turned to see Lucas making eye contact and smoldering.

“That’s our cue,” Kai stated, starting to make his way through the crowd. Lucas followed without question, wearing a smile more confident than he felt. The red haired boy was whispering to his friend and laughing, Lucas just hoped it wasn’t at his or their expense. 

The song switched to a remix of “One Kiss” Lucas has never heard before when they finally made their approach. Kai smoothly slid behind the pink haired boy and lightly placed a hand on the others hip, causing the boy to turn his head. There was a glint of recognition in his eyes before he fully turned around to dance with Kai. 

Now alone, the red haired boy turned to look up at Lucas. He gave a light drunk smile that crinkled his eyes, and without thinking too much Lucas pulled the boy towards himself.

“Hi. My name is Lucas,” he leaned down and said in his ear. The boy was even smaller up close. And prettier, his eyes sparkling with a mix of amusement and arousal. Fuck. 

“Hello Lucas, I’m Ten,” the boy replied, holding onto his shoulders to lean into his ears.

Lucas didn’t think twice about the unusual name, too taken by the sound of his voice. Ten spoke with a British accent mixed with something else he couldn't pinpoint, and something about his tone was extremely cute, even in the middle of a night club. 

Before Lucas could get in another word Ten turned around and put his back to Lucas’ chest. Lucas held in a groan while Ten began to dance on him. He placed his hands firmly on Ten’s waist, doing his best to keep up. Glancing up he saw Kai in the same position as him, except with Kai’s hands slowly rubbing up and down the pink haired boys sides as they danced. Lucas looked down at Ten and gripped his waist tighter. 

Ten seemed to like that, and snaked one arm behind him to grab Lucas’ hair, pulling his head down. Before he realized it Ten was was softly kissing his lips. Without missing a beat Lucas reciprocated the kiss, kissing back softly. Ten pulled away shortly with a satisfied smile and turned his neck back around to continue dancing. 

Lucas just had his first kiss with a guy, a beautiful guy at that, and wanted more, so he turned Ten around and went in for a deeper kiss. Ten happily kissed back, playing with the hair on the back of Lucas’ neck, holding him close. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ten's body, fully engulfing him. They took turns leading the kiss, a give and take of dominance. It was only when they parted for breath that Lucas realized that Ten was slowly leading him backwards towards the velvet couches. The next moment the back of his legs hit a couch, and Ten lightly pushed his chest to sit down. He naturally sat up with an open stance, legs spread and firm. Ten's gaze darkened seeing this, and he bit his lip slowly while appreciating the sight before him. Lucas looked up at him with wonder, able to see his features better under the brighter lighting over the couches. The bright red light over his features made Ten look like absolute sin, the apple of temptation itself, and Lucas was hooked. Almost reverently Lucas took Ten's hand to pull him on top of his lap. Ten straddled Lucas' lap, impressed with how physically big Lucas was. Luckily he was flexible so the stretch across his lap and thick thighs didn't hurt. He held Lucas' face and went back to kissing Lucas, while Lucas once again wrapped his arms around Ten. 

Kai saw Lucas making out with the red haired boy and felt weirdly proud of him. Feeling more relaxed that Lucas was holding his own, Kai focused more on the boy leaning against him. 

“You said your name is Baekhyun right?” He asked in his ear before switching to Korean, “Are you Korean?”

Baekhyun stilled for a second, surprised to hear Korean. He turned around and looked at Kai’s face again with his eyebrows raised. 

“You’re Korean?” Beakhyun laughed, replying in Korean, “What are the chances? Nice to meet you.” He wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulder and smirked.

“Nice to meet you too,” Kai smirked back, then leaned in for a kiss. 

Baekhyun met him halfway and completed the kiss. They immediately went in deep, all tongue with no hesitation. Kai grabbed Baekhyun’s ass and squeezed lightly through the leather material. Baekhyun groaned into the kiss, grinding against Kai’s front. Kai took this as a sign to squeeze more tightly, and slid a thigh between Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun tightened his hold around Kai's neck, and slowly rubbed up on Kai's thick thigh. The friction felt really good, and he couldn't help but groan and stretch his neck back when Kai started grinding against him as well. They both went in to resume kissing while grinding, forgetting that they were still in the middle of the dance floor. 

The two pairs continued separately like this for around twenty minutes before Ten un-straddled Lucas. Lucas sat still breathing heavily, processing just how hot that was and how good it felt. While Lucas caught his breath, Ten sought out Baekhyun and caught his eye. 

They had a silent conversation with their eyes then both nodded, deciding that it was time to leave. 

Ten leaned in to Lucas' ear and whispered, “I’m ready to leave… come with me?”

Lucas’ heart started beating faster with Ten’s invitation, wanting nothing more than to leave with him.

“Of course,” Lucas smiled back, patting himself internally for not stuttering, “I just need to check with my friend.” 

Lucas looked up and saw Kai looking back, seemingly having the same conversation with his boy. Kai raised his eyebrow in question, to which Lucas nodded an affirmative. Naturally, the four of them headed towards the front together. Before leaving Ten and Baekhyun went to retrieve their jackets from coat check. Kai took this opportunity to quickly check in on Lucas.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked quietly, not wanting them to be heard. They were waiting in front of the door a few feet from the coat check.

“Good. Really good. His name is Ten. He’s so fucking pretty, and seems nice too,” Lucas replied while nodding to himself, “Also, I don’t know, it just feels right.”

At that Kai smiled, reassured. “Good. And I’m guessing you’re leaving with him?”

“I’d be an idiot not to,” Lucas laughed. “How about you?”

“Same here, his smile is really cute but he’s also sexy as fuck. His name is Baekhyun, and he’s Korean like me. What are the chances?”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Lucas says amazed. 

“Right? I didn’t ask his age, but he looks around the same age.”

“I didn’t even think to ask his age,” Lucas gasped, “but I think he’s around the same too. They look really close so he must be.” 

While waiting for their coats Ten and Baekhyun also quietly checked up on each other.

“What happened to emotional intimacy Tennie?” Baekhyun teased.

“Ughhh I know,” Ten groaned, “But he’s so hot holy fuck. His name is Lucas. We didn’t talk much but he seemed into me I think. I don't know why, but I think there could be something there.”

“Yea I see it, he looked really into you. I could tell even from where I was.”

“How about your guy? I see your hoe outfit paid off,” Ten wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my god I know right?” Baekhyun smirked, “His name is Kai and he’s like a secret sex god I swear. I can tell just from kissing him. Also get this, he’s Korean like me!”

“Oh wow, get yours Baek. That’s so nice for you,” Ten smiled softly.

“Thanks,” he smiled back. “I don’t know if he’ll be less of an asshole than other guys but at least he won’t be racist or fetishize me.”

“So true. I think Lucas is Asian too, or at least mixed. Can’t really tell. But he seems nice so far so I’m not worried.”

They threw on their jackets and rejoined Lucas and Kai in front of the door. Ten introduced himself to Kai and Baekhyun introduced himself to Lucas while walking out. Lucas was surprised to see that there was still a line of people waiting to get in. He checked his phone and it was a little past 1:30am. To be fair, everyone in line was visibly already drunk, so they must have been elsewhere first.

“Don’t worry, I already ordered an Uber to my place. It should arrive soon,” Ten said in response to seeing Lucas look at his phone. 

“Oh, sweet. Thanks,” he responded, moving closer to wrap an arm around Ten's shoulder.

“Should I call one for us?” Kai asked, pulling out his phone. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun leaned against Kai’s arm, “Tennie and I live literally a block away from each other.”

“Yeah, I called an XL so we can share comfortably. If you guys don’t mind that is,” Ten looked between Lucas and Kai. 

“Wow that’s so kind of you,” Lucas beamed then looked to Kai, as if affirming his earlier thoughts of Ten being nice. 

“Yeah that’s really nice,” Kai responded, “And of course I don’t mind at all.”

On cue, a black Mercedes jeep pulled up in front of the club. Ten quickly ran around to confirm the license plate, then opened the back door to confirm the driver’s name.

“This is us! Hop in gays, it's freezing.”


	4. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two drifters off to see the world  
There's such a crazy world to see  
We're all chasing after all the same  
Chasing after our Rainbow's end"  
-Moon River, Frank Ocean 
> 
> my first attempt at smut meep  
(I say this but there's not that much actual smut lol oops)

The Uber ride was buzzing with sexual tension, each pair unable to keep their hands off of each other. Kai and Baekhyun took the very back row while Lucas and Ten took the regular seats, giving each other the illusion of privacy while they were in the car together. 

No one could really focus on the basic information being recited, as one does anytime they meet someone new and want to pretend they know more about each other than they actually do. Although Lucas was genuinely curious about Ten and Baekhyun’s ages, where they went to school and what their majors were, and where they were from, Ten saw this information gathering process as a way to reconcile the fact that he was bringing a complete stranger home to fuck. 

“You’re from Thailand?” Lucas responded excitedly to Ten’s claim, pausing his hand from sliding up Ten’s thigh, “I’m half Thai! On my mom’s side,” he said beaming, excited to have something in common with the beauty beside him. 

“Hmmm,” Ten quirked his eyebrow in interest, then said a short phrase to Lucas in Thai. 

“Oh, I can’t actually speak Thai fluently. Just some basic phrases,” he said while shaking his free hand. “I speak Cantonese since I grew up in Hong Kong. I'm also fluent in Mandarin.” 

Ten tilted his head and took Lucas’s face in his hand, then stroked it softly with his thumb while repeating what he just said in Mandarin, “我说，我等不及你用你的大鸡巴进入我的身体。” (I said, I can’t wait for you to enter me with your giant dick.) 

Lucas was stunned; first by the sweet smile Ten had while saying something so dirty, then by the fact that Ten was speaking to him in Mandarin. Before he could say anything in response Ten brought his hand down to lightly palm Lucas’ dick, which growing hardness was visible through his tight jeans. “Fuck,” Lucas groaned softly, trying not to be too obvious. 

He had nothing to worry about though, as Kai and Baekhyun tuned him and Ten out the moment Ten spoke in Thai. The two took the language switch as a cue to switch to Korean themselves, Kai whispering into Baekhyun’s ear. 

“You have such a nice voice,” Kai said with his arm around Baekhyun, “I can’t wait to hear it moaning my name. Over and over and over.” 

A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine at Kai's words, but he didn’t want to give in too easily. He quickly turned to face Kai and gave him a challenging smirk, “We’ll see about that.” 

The car finally arrived and stopped on the corner between their two blocks. They all quickly dismounted, exchanging few words of parting as they separated.

—

Kai wasted no time once they entered the apartment, pinning Baekhyun roughly against the hallway wall and kissing him fully before they even took their jackets off. Baekhyun gasped in surprise at the sudden action, but quickly reciprocated the intensity of Kai’s kiss. 

“Bedroom,” Baekhyun breathed out when they panted against each other for air. 

Kai stepped back and followed Baekhyun’s lead, admiring his silhouette from behind. The silence as they walked added to the tension of what was soon to come. 

Baekhyun only turned around once they finally stepped into the bedroom and his dim lights were on. He eyed Kai with a lustful gaze, which glinted with a hint of challenge. Kai took the hint and in two quick steps was back in front of Baekhyun, hands squeezing his ass.

The lights, as dim as they were, revealed more of each other’s faces than what could be seen in the club. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he saw up close just how attractive Kai really was, sharp jaw, thick lips, and hooded eyes screaming sex appeal. His whole demeanor radiated confidence, and Baekhyun found himself giving into Kai’s lead. 

Kai was pleased with the look on Baekhyun’s face, and could almost physically see his features soften into a light submission, all challenge from earlier gone. In the light he could see the subtle glimmer of Baekhyun’s eyeshadow, which matched his soft pink hair. Everything about him looked cute and sweet.   
This time Baekhyun was the one to kiss first, more slowly than their previous kisses. That didn’t last long however as the kiss quickly became heated again as they stripped each other of their clothes, hands fumbling with various buttons, zippers and buckles to get each other naked as quickly as possible. 

They continued kissing non-stop until they were finally on the bed in only their black briefs. Kai ended up on top while Baekhyun laid down comfortably, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

They both let out a groan when Kai rolled his crotch down, happy with the much awaited friction. Kai continued to slowly rock his hips while teasing Baekhyun’s nipples, making the other whine softly.

“Don’t tease me,” Baekhyun breathed out, placing his hands lightly on Kai’s hips. 

He stroked Kai’s dick once through his underwear before reaching in to finally take hold of his hard length. Kai let out a hiss at the direct contact, loving the feel of Baekhyun’s hand stroking him. Kai quickly returned the favor, stroking the other’s dick as well. The room was filled with panting and the slick sound of precome. 

Baekhyun slid down and went between Kai’s legs, looking up directly into his eyes as he wrapped his lips around Kai’s hard dick. 

“Fuck,” Kai groaned, loving the sight before him. Baekhyun held Kai’s thick thighs and bobbed his head at a steady pace, going down deeper each time until Kai’s dick was hitting the back of his throat. When Baekhyun finally came up for air, his hair was tousled from having Kai’s fingers running through and pulling at it. Kai pulled Baekhyun back up, kissing him even more hungrily than before.

“Lube? Condoms?” Kai asked between kisses, now going down his neck. 

Baekhyun leaned over to retrieve the items from his bedside table drawer. Kai took the lube and put a good amount on his fingers, eyeing the boy sprawled before him with eyes full of lust. Baekhyun unconsciously spread his legs wider at the gaze, anticipating the other’s entrance. 

He moaned in pleasure when Kai put a finger in, pushing in and out before adding another. He couldn’t help but whimper as Kai fingered him roughly, enjoying the force and pressure against his prostate. His nails dug into Kai’s shoulders as his body squirmed at the touch, eyes closed in pleasure. 

Kai was entranced by Baekhyun’s voice, his moans and whimpers having a sweet and beautiful tone that drove him absolutely wild. He could listen to this voice for hours he thought, loving the sound of his name on the other’s lips. He fingered Baekhyun for longer than he normally would without realizing, so drawn into him. He finally pulled his fingers out, smiling at the cute whines the other let out at the emptiness. He quickly pulled on the condom from earlier and lubed himself up.

Kai swirled his pointer finger as a signal to turn around. Baekhyun obliged and without a word got on his hands and knees, ass perfectly positioned in front of Kai.

Kai let out a deep moan when he finally entered, Baekhyun’s walls tight around him. He thrusted in a steady rhythm, slamming in hard and fast consistently. The room was filled with a harmony of their moans, accompanied by the hard slapping sound of skin on skin. 

Baekhyun tried to hold himself up with all his strength, but eventually slid down on his arms in front. Kai kept his ass up by the hips, gripping tightly as he continued to relentlessly pound into him, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Baekhyun teared up as he came, screaming out in pure pleasure. His ass pulsated and tightened around Kai’s dick, which was still pounding into him as he came. Kai stilled inside just as Baekhyun finished his release, reaching his own orgasm right after. He grunted loudly as he came inside the condom, head thrown back in bliss. For a moment Kai imagined how it would feel to come directly into Baekhyun’s hole, filling him up until come dripped out down his thighs. He definitely wanted to see him again. 

Kai slowly pulled out when he was finished, letting go of Baekhyun’s waist which caused him to fully collapse on the bed. He lightly chuckled at the sight, getting up to toss the condom in a bin. He quickly got back in bed and kissed Baekhyun again deeply, stealing all the breath he just managed to regain. Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle lightly from how good he felt, and went in for another slow kiss.

They spent the next hour or so lying while facing each other in bed, talking and laughing about silly things that didn’t really mean anything but meant everything in that moment, until they naturally drifted to sleep. 

—

Lucas found himself wondering if he was in a dream while he watched Ten move gracefully around his room. 

The two started kissing as soon as they entered the apartment, blindly making their way to Ten’s room, but as soon as they entered Ten’s bedroom Lucas admitted between that it was his first time being with another man. Ten’s eyes widened at the new information, sucking in a quick breath, but his expression quickly turned from surprise to… excitement? Lucas wasn’t too sure since Ten quickly sat him on the bed. Since then Lucas just sat in a daze and gazed as Ten lit multiple candles with a lighter, pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms out onto his nightstand, and turned on his speakers, putting on a playlist of slow sexy R&B music. 

Satisfied with the music choice, Ten returned his attention to Lucas, who was sitting on the edge of the bed biting his lips, dick hard and visible through his jeans. Lucas stayed still as Ten slowly removed his necklaces and rings, placing them on the dresser he was leaning against. He studied Ten’s face, delicate features much more defined than he could see in the club. 

Ten looked Lucas directly in the eyes as he lifted the black silky top he wore over his head, revealing his flat toned stomach. Lucas swallowed hard as Ten finally approached him with soft steps, pushing him further onto the bed and straddling him much like he did at the club, except now it was much more intimate. 

Ten smiled devilishly as he took Lucas’ face in his hands, running one hand through his long soft hair before going in for a deep kiss. 

The response was immediate, Lucas groaning in excitement at finally being given attention again, wrapping his long arms tightly around the boy seated comfortably on top of him. They could feel each other’s arousal between them, making them kiss sloppily in eagerness, tongues all over each other’s mouths. 

Ten tugged on the Lucas’ shirt, pulling it up until Lucas raised his arms and it was completely off. He took a moment to appreciate Lucas’ body, trailing his fingers down his abs until he reached Lucas’ belt. He pulled slightly away for easier access to undo his belt and jeans, Lucas quickly doing the same to Ten. They separated for a moment to quickly shimmy their respective skinny jeans off, throwing them somewhere on the floor without a care. 

Now down to only their black briefs, they gravitated back to each other, Ten rubbing Lucas’ dick as he kissed Lucas’ neck. Lucas did the same, following Ten’s lead, except he kissed Ten’s neck a more roughly, leaving hickies in his wake. 

Ten moaned at the deep kisses being left on his neck, and bit down on Lucas’ shoulder. They quickened their pace rubbing each other’s dicks, panting harshly against each other. 

“Do you want to come like this? Or do you want to put your dick in?” Ten whispered in Lucas’ ear, slowing down his pace.

Lucas moaned at the question and the sensation, also slowing down his movements, “Can I put it in?” he rasped deeply, “Fuck. Please? Can I please put it in you?” 

A shiver ran down Ten’s back at Lucas’ tone, satisfied with the response. 

“Of course you can baby,” Ten cooed, scratching the back of Lucas’ head. He got off of Lucas to grab the lube he took out earlier, then placed himself against his headboard. “I just have to prepare myself a bit.”

Without further explanation Ten spread his legs up in a wide V, then reached down to his hole with a lubed up finger. Lucas was slack jawed as he watched Ten tease his entrance before inserting his finger, and his dick twitched as he watched Ten push in and out repeatedly, now with two fingers. 

Ten’s eyes were closed as he whimpered to himself, and Lucas unconsciously moved closer to the boy. He poured some lube on his own finger, and sat himself against the wall adjacent to the headboard. He formed a diamond with his legs and lightly pulled Ten to sit in between his legs. 

Ten obliged, and leaned his back against Lucas’ large chest. He was completely surrounded by Lucas’ body, hands rubbing up his thighs and dick pulsing hard against his back. Just as he was about to put his fingers back in, Lucas inserted his own, sinking into Ten. Ten gasped in surprise, then in pleasure since Lucas’ fingers were much bigger than his and could reach deeper. Lucas probed around in interest until Ten let out a much higher pitched moan.

“There, keep rubbing there,” he panted, grabbing onto Lucas’ thighs besides him. 

Lucas did as he was told, stretching Ten out slowly while making sure to rub against the spot that was pointed out. The room was filled with squelching sounds and breathy moans, and having Ten like that right against his chest was making Lucas crave more. 

“Ten…” he panted, “Can I put it in now? Are you ready?” 

“Yes yes fuck yes,” he replied quickly, dizzy in pleasure. He caught his breath when Lucas pulled out his fingers, and crawled out from between his legs. “I want to ride you,” he stated simply. 

“Fuck. Yes, please,” Lucas exclaimed, laying himself flat against the bed and wrapping a condom on. 

Ten hovered over Lucas’ dick, standing tall and proud, and slowly lowered himself down while holding the base still. The both moaned in content, Ten enjoying the stretch while Lucas enjoyed the tightness. He rested large hands on Ten’s waist, rubbing up and down his hips while Ten adjusted. 

Ten started moving himself on Lucas’ dick slowly, enjoying the drag against his walls. That didn’t last long as he almost immediately quickened his pace, not able to help himself from bouncing on top of the extremely attractive and boyishly cute male beneath him. Lucas tightened his grip and met Ten halfway, thrusting his hips up roughly. 

With his dick still inside, Lucas flipped them over so Ten was now on his back, and pounded into him with more fervor. At this new angle he was able to hit Ten’s prostate more easily, causing Ten to scream out with every thrust. His hands flew everywhere, holding onto anything that could ground him. 

“Close, I’m close,” Ten breathed out, and moments later his back was arched and he was spurting cum all over his chest. Lucas slowed his pace as Ten’s hole tightened around him, amazed by the sight in front of him. Ten looked ethereal coming down from his high, and whimpered in sensitivity since Lucas was still inside him. 

Ten opened his eyes and looked up at Lucas, then whispered a soft, “come baby,” which was what it took to finally send Lucas over, reaching his own orgasm. He hovered over Ten with both arms framing his head, and slowly milked his orgasm into the condom. Ten threw his arms around his neck, kissing him through the orgasm. It took all of Lucas’ strength to hold himself up and not crush Ten’s small body beneath him once he was done. 

“Wow,” he panted out, catching his breath, “Wow.”

Ten chuckled at Lucas’ expression, wide eyes filled with amazement and wonder. “Wow indeed,” he replied, smiling brightly. 

Lucas smiled back widely, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling out and discarding his condom. Ten slowly sat up, and directed Lucas to get a washcloth from his bathroom to clean themselves up. 

Ten found himself laying on top of Lucas’ chest, playing with his soft hair as he listened to Lucas talk about Hong Kong. Without directly talking about his family, he alluded to how it was still a relatively conservative society and how he felt more free in New York. 

“I really lucked out meeting you my first time checking out a gay club,” Lucas said matter-of-factly while rubbing Ten’s back. 

Lucas looked at Ten with such fondness that it took Ten aback a little, but he didn’t show it. He simply smiled and gave Lucas a quick peck, “I’m honored to be your first man,” he said playfully. 

They left it at that and soon drifted to sleep, bodies entangled together.


	5. Enjoy The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I ever wanted   
All I ever needed is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm"  
-Depeche Mode, Enjoy the Silence

Lucas woke up expecting the world to feel completely different, a shift in the cosmos now that he has had sex with a guy and finally acted on the urges he’s repressed for years and years. 

He slowly stretched out his limbs with a large yawn while still laying down, careful not to disrupt the small body still curled around him. He was clearly the same person, in the same body, yet he felt much lighter, like a weight has been lifted from his body, mind, and soul.

After stretching he wrapped his long arms back around Ten, grinning happily at the sight of the boy sleeping peacefully. There was a peaceful stillness to the early morning, bright light shining through the bedroom window, adding a soft glow to the room. He wasn’t sure if it was the light reflecting off the multiple studs lining Ten’s ears, or if he was still half asleep, but it seemed to him as if Ten was sparkling. 

Lucas noticed the hickies on Ten’s neck from the night before and felt a strange surge of pride and possessiveness building within him. From the moment he saw Ten enter the club he felt a strong pull, and that’s only been amplified after getting intimate. Ten made him feel special last night, and he wanted to make Ten feel special moving forward. 

Lucas was surprised with how strongly he already felt for Ten, and took a long deep breath to try to re-center himself. He just met the boy, and definitely didn’t want to scare him off right after meeting him, but he also wanted to make sure their relationship didn’t end at a one night stand. 

Ten began to stir from his sleep, making cute little whining sounds as he stretched his body with his eyes still closed. He looked like he was about to go back to sleep, and Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle, running a hand lightly up and down his back. 

Ten peeked one eye open, still nuzzled into Lucas, and smiled lazily at the sight of Lucas smiling down at him. Lucas’ eyes were so big and clear, revealing nothing but honest emotions. It was refreshing, and the pure contentment on Lucas’ face made him feel content as well. Hangover and soreness be damned. 

Ten reached one hand up to play with Lucas’ fluffy bed hair, “Good morning baby~”

Lucas tingled at the pet name, and kissed Ten on the top of his head, “Good morning 宝贝.” (baobei - "baby", “precious treasure”)

Ten stilled for a moment at the pet name, knowing how intimate it could be in Chinese, and for a second Lucas thought he messed up by moving too quickly. He forgot that Ten spoke Mandarin too, although he couldn’t fathom how he could forget after what was whispered to him in the car last night. Fuck he was close to getting hard again just thinking about it.

The stillness was very brief to Lucas’ relief and Ten went back to stroking his hair. He hoped Ten wrote it off as Lucas simply replicating the nickname used for himself. 

They spent the next few moments in silence, not an awkward silence but a peaceful and comfortable silence as they touched each other softly, slowly taking in the details of each other’s bodies.

Lucas’ hands moved from rubbing Ten’s back to his sides, then from his sides to softly massaging his ass. Ten’s hands moved from Lucas’ hair to rubbing his ears, then lightly stroking the muscles on his arms. 

Naturally they began to kiss, tongues roaming in each other’s mouths as their hands began to move with more purpose. Ten could feel Lucas’ hardness growing against his stomach, and whined as his own dick got hard. He wrapped his legs around Lucas’ thigh and lazily rutted against it seeking friction. 

Lucas groaned at the movement and took a second to pull back, watching as Ten moved himself against his thigh. He squeezed Ten’s ass tighter and pulled the cheeks open and close, playing with them while moving his leg lightly against Ten. Ten’s ass was so cute and perky, and there was a thought Lucas couldn’t get out of his mind once he laid his hands on it.

“Can I eat you out?” He asked while still kneading his but. 

“Fuck,” Ten stopped all movement to look Lucas in the eyes, “Are you serious?” His eyes showed surprise but also excitement at the prospect.

Lucas nodded his head yes, showing his eagerness, “I really want to, It’s been in the back of my mind all morning.”

“Fuck. Yes. God,” Ten nearly exclaimed, pulling away and positioning himself so he was laying completely on his back. “Are you sure? You’ve never done this right?”

“I’m more than sure,” Lucas responded, going to give Ten a kiss before going down on him. 

Lucas started with rubbing Ten’s thighs, leaving a soft trail of kisses leading to his hole. He left a harder kiss once he was closer, marking Ten on his upper thigh. Ten squirmed in anticipation, holding his breath as Lucas got closer and closer to his ass. 

Ten let out a high pitched breath once Lucas finally licked a thick stripe on his asshole, wide tongue completely wetting the area. He threw his head back and arched his back as Lucas buried himself in his ass, spreading his legs with a firm hold to keep Ten from closing in on him. Lucas completely went in, going between inserting his tongue rapidly inside Ten essentially tongue fucking him and completely sucking on the hole and lapping around it. 

Once Ten’s hole was dripping with saliva Lucas pulled away, admiring the sight of Ten squirming with his eyes closed. Before Ten could catch his breath, Lucas inserted two fingers into Ten’s ass, easily reaching in deep with his long fingers. He wrapped his now free hand around his dick, tugging at it slowly as he probed inside of Ten, searching for the same sweet spot that made Ten dizzy with pleasure last night. 

He was satisfied with the high pitched scream Ten let out once he hit that spot, rubbing it with a consistent rhythm. The sound of Ten’s breathy moans screaming out Lucas’ name filled him with so much satisfaction he wanted to please him even more. He abandoned his own dick to bring that hand against Ten’s body, smoothly going up his chest until he reached Ten’s nipples, teasing them slightly as he leaned over Ten’s body to kiss his neck. 

Once he felt Ten’s body tense up, before Ten even said anything his hand went to Ten’s neglected dick. After two pumps Ten was coming loudly all over Lucas’ hand, his whole body convulsing in pleasure. 

It took Ten a moment to regain his bearings, and once he caught his breath and was down from the high of his orgasm he noticed Lucas getting himself off while looking at him. 

At the sight Ten swiftly crawled over and swatted Lucas’ hand away from his dick, replacing it with his own. Before Lucas could even process what was happening Ten’s mouth was halfway down his shaft.

He let out a low guttural groan at the contact, “Fuck Ten, feels so good,” was all he could get out as Ten began working on his dick. Since Lucas was so big and long, Ten used his hand to rub the bottom part that he couldn’t reach with his mouth, twisting his hand up to meet his lips allowing for full coverage. 

Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off of Ten sucking him off, bobbing his head and trying to take in as much of him as possible. Lucas could tell Ten was starting to get a little overwhelmed with his size, which turned him on even more. 

He reached down to pull Ten off of him, “ ‘m close. Don’t want you to choke,” he said while caressing the side of Ten’s face.

Ten simply opened his mouth slack and looked into Lucas’ eyes, “Come in my mouth.”

Lucas shuddered at his words, demand really, and quickly jerked himself off on Ten’s lips, white spilling into his mouth. Lucas thought he looked beautiful.

“Do you want water, coffee, or tea?” Ten asked from the kitchen, seated on a barstool seat drinking a cup of chamomile tea. 

After their little morning session Ten took a quick shower then afterwards Lucas quickly rinsed off. Ten was wearing black Nike joggers and a loose black hoodie, completely comfortable. Lucas just emerged from Ten’s room wearing his outfit from last night, drying his wet hair off with a small towel. 

“Coffee please,” Lucas responded, seating himself on another barstool, “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Ten got up, making his way towards his Keurig. He popped in a pod and leaned against his counter as the coffee brewed. He sipped at his tea while watching Lucas continue to roughly dry his hair, certainly not wanting to leave with it wet in this cold weather. 

Ten expected Lucas to be a bit of an asshole once morning came, and he wouldn’t have even blamed him with how hot he was, but found himself smiling at how cute Lucas actually was. He didn’t lack any confidence, moving with an aware sense of self, yet he still had an innocence about him that Ten found endearing. That plus the way he looks at him, not to mention what he called him earlier that morning made Ten feel butterflies. He tried to school his features to not give his feelings away, but even then couldn’t help but be smiley and relaxed around Lucas. 

He walked over and took the towel from Lucas, “I have a blow dryer under my sink you can use. Dry your hair properly so you don’t get sick.”

“Oh thanks, I’ll use that then,” Lucas got up and went to use the blow dryer on high heat. “This feels so good,” he yelled from the bathroom, swishing his hair around to lightly style it. 

Ten chuckled to himself while pouring the now ready coffee into a mug. He left out the sugar and cream so Lucas could prepare it however he liked. 

“Thank you,” Lucas said seeing the presentation set before his previous seat, a warm feeling in his chest. 

“No problem,” Ten said sitting down next to him, finishing the last of his tea.

“So… You’re Thai-Chinese I’m guessing?” Lucas asked while preparing his coffee. 

“Yeah. I grew up in Thailand and so did my parents, but both of my grandparents are from China.”

“Oooooh cool,” Lucas smiled, happy they have something in common. Kind of. Either way, he would hold onto any link between them. 

“Yeah. My dad also does a lot of work in China so I lived there for a few years. Then I just kept it up in high school after moving again.”

“It’s so impressive that you were able to retain your fluency,” Lucas complimented.

“I guess. Languages has always been something I enjoyed. Languages, traveling and culture, they’re just so fun and interesting to explore. It’s part of what made me want to go to school in New York actually, there’s just so much opportunity to encounter different cultures, languages, people, and lifestyles here. Obviously there are many impressive global cities, but there’s something really inspiring about this city. I don’t know, maybe I just bought into the ideal of Manhattan a bit but so far it hasn’t disappointed. Anyway, sorry about ranting a bit there,” Ten tried to laugh it off, slightly embarrassed by his tangent. Besides Baekhyun, he hasn’t talked to anyone about why he chose to move here beyond a mere “it seemed cool”. He usually didn’t let people into his mind so easily and caught himself surprised by how relaxed he really was in Lucas’ presence. 

“No no, I think that’s amazing,” Lucas assured, happy that Ten shared so much with him. “There definitely is something inspiring about New York, the idea that you can do anything you want and be anyone you want. That’s what drew me here at least, and I certainly haven’t been disappointed,” he stated, staring at Ten intently. 

Ten couldn’t help but blush at Lucas’ heated gaze and the implications of his words. He was starting to think he was too good to be true. 

Just then, Lucas’ phone vibrated on the counter, breaking the moment. He looked down and it was a text from Kai. 

KAI:   
Yo, I’m about to leave Baekhyun’s apartment  
Wanna head up together?

LUCAS:   
Yo, Yea I’ll meet you outside the Union Sq stop in 5  
The main entrance

“It’s Kai, he’s leaving your friend’s apartment and wants to head back to campus together,” Lucas said before finishing up his coffee.

“I see,” Ten’s tone slightly dropped, but he quickly took Lucas’ phone, adding his phone number and Instagram. “Don’t be a stranger,” he smirked. 

Lucas beamed, “Trust me, I won’t. I haven’t even left yet and I already miss you,” he smiled, speaking from his heart. 

Ten beamed back, sensing the sincerity in his words. 

Ten gave Lucas a hug and quick kiss at the door, sending him off with a smile and wave. 

He felt good, really good, and just hoped his feeling about Lucas wasn’t wrong. 

—

Kai woke up first, unsure of what to do with himself. 

Unless it was someone he knew personally, he’d usually leave a one night stand first thing in the morning, not wanting to bother with the awkwardness that could ensue the morning after. 

But he had a feeling there would be no awkwardness with Baekhyun, and he actually wanted to talk to him more. He looked to Baekhyun still sleeping on his side and remembered last night, their half asleep sex hazed drunk stream of consciousness conversation that went into the early morning. It was fun talking about nothing in particular, and they were unexpectedly in sync with their thoughts of the universe and how with the existence of exoplanets there were definitely other human-like lifeforms living. 

He liked how deep they got without actually getting personal, which made him relax into the bed. It seemed like Baekhyun didn’t want to talk much about life back in Korea either which Kai preferred anyway. No lies, excuses or tense barriers were necessary. Plus, they were really compatible sexually. 

So he stayed. 

But he still didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He sat up slowly and looked around the bedroom. It was clean with a sort of systematic chaos about it. The floor was clean of clutter but his bookshelf had layers to it, shelves filled with novels, sketchpads, text books, manga, and video games. His desk on the other hand was completely neat with only a laptop on it. His dresser was similar to his own with an array of colognes and some perfumes atop it, except Baekhyun also had a small jewelry box and large makeup bag displayed.   
Just as Kai was wondering if he should lay back down and get some more sleep too, the sun reached the bed through the windows and hit Baekhyun’s face, making him finally began to stir awake, mostly just turning his face away from the sun. 

Kai cooed at the action, “Awww don’t want to wake up? How long are you gonna leave me here alone?” he teased. 

“Mmmmm shut up, sleepy” Baekhyun groaned, turning his body around.

Kai smiled at how cute he was with his fluffy pink bed hair flying all over the place, happy that he decided to stay. He laid back down and scooted behind Baekhyun to spoon him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Baekhyun silently wiggled back to fit more tightly into the spoon, and placed his hand over Kai’s. Even though his eyes were still closed Kai took this action as encouragement, and began to pepper kisses against his neck. Baekhyun hummed at the sensation, and giggled when Kai started licking him.

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and turned around to look at Kai, smiling sleepily but visibly happy. 

Kai went in to kiss him and Baekhyun readily accepted. He could feel Kai’s dick growing hard against his butt, and his own dick twitched awake. 

Baekhyun turned around to make out with Kai properly without straining his neck. Their dicks touched in the new position now that they were facing each other again so closely.

Kai held out a hand in front of Baekhyun’s mouth, “Spit.”

Baekhyun did as he told and gathered saliva in his mouth before dribbling spit onto Kai’s hand. Kai praised him with a deep kiss and moved the spit-lubed hand down to grab hold of both of their dicks. 

They moaned into each other’s mouths at the touch, both fully hard at this point. Baekhyun grabbed hold of Kai’s shoulders as he worked them both with his large hand, panting into the space between them. Kai simply moved faster and more roughly, squeezing Baekhyun’s ass with his free hand. 

Soon after Baekhyun cried out and spurted cum over Kai’s hand, still tired and a little sensitive from the night before.

Kai on the other hand was still hard, even more turned on by how pretty Baekhyun looked as he orgasmed in his hands. Baekhyun face flushed, eyes closed, and chest heaving was such a nice sight he didn’t even care, he just continued to jerk himself off. 

“You can use my thighs,” Baekhyun said once he regained his breath. 

Kai stopped his hand movement at that suggestion and his eyes gleamed in interest. Since he’s been calling most of the shots he didn’t expect such a suggestion from Baekhyun, but welcomed it gladly. 

“Don’t mind if I do” he teased in reply, grabbing the lube bottle and spreading some between Baekhyun’s inner thighs. They kissed again briefly before Baekhyun turned around back into spooning position. 

Kai slipped his dick between his thighs and gripped his waist tightly. The slide was wet and smooth and he forget how nice thigh fucking felt. He quickened his pace so that he was lightly slamming against Baekhyun’s ass, dick rubbing against his sensitive balls. 

Baekhyun whimpered at all of the sensations, grounding himself by reaching behind with one arm and grabbing Kai’s hair, pulling him in for a sloppy open mouthed kiss. 

It didn’t take too long for Kai to feel his orgasm approaching, and when he was close he pulled out from between Baekhyun’s thighs and pumped himself so that he could come over Baekhyun’s butt. He let out a deep groan as he continued milking himself dry, Baekhyun’s body now shaking from oversensitivity. 

He leaned down to give Baekhyun another kiss then stood up from the bed, wondering what to do next. 

Seeing his confusion, Baekhyun lifted his arms in a motion to be carried. Kai looked down at his spit and cum covered hand and raised it as if to show Baekhyun, but he simply shook his head, “I don’t care, take me to the bathroom. I want to shower but I can’t really stand up right now,” he laughed. 

Kai laughed back and did as he was told, carrying Baekhyun princess style to his bath. Just to be safe, he stayed in the shower with him and helped him wash up, stealing in a few kisses before quickly washing up himself. 

Since Baekhyun didn’t plan on leaving his apartment, it was Sunday after all, he threw on a pair of colorful boxer briefs and a long white long sleeve shirt, not bothering with pants. 

He went to his living room to turn on the tv while Kai finished drying up his hair and put on his clothes from last night. 

He chugged a water bottle then went back to his room to offer one to Kai, “I’d offer you food too but I can’t cook for shit,” he laughed. 

Kai laughed back, accepting the water bottle, “It’s okay. I should get going soon anyway, still have some work to finish.” 

“Oh, yeah of course,” he said lightly, but he couldn’t completely hide his disappointment. They talked so much last night but barely actually talked today while sober. 

Sensing his disappointment, and feeling it’s a little unfortunate himself, Kai holds out his phone to Baekhyun on a blank new contact page. Baekhyun brightened and added his contact information, along with following himself on Instagram. 

“It’s actually my twentieth birthday this Tuesday,” Kai started while Baekhyun entered his information, “I’m celebrating on Friday in K-town with some friends. You should join if you’re free,” he smiled. 

Baekhyun nodded his head while returning the phone, “I have to double check that I’m not already doing anything, but yea, sounds fun! Just send me the details,” he smiled back, happy at the invitation. He was definitely going to go. 

“Cool, I’ll let you know,” Kai replied while tapping at his phone. “Lucas is still at your friends place, we’re going to meet up now and head back uptown together.”

“Oh, nice,” Baekhyun said while walking him to the door.

“I’ll see you around,” Kai said in parting, side hugging Baekhyun again before leaving. 

Baekhyun just returned the hug and waved bye, yelling “Get home safe!”

—

Kai reached the train entrance first but didn’t have to wait long before Lucas approached with a huge grin on his face. 

“I take it your night went well,” Kai smirked in greeting. As soon as Lucas was close enough they went straight down to enter the station, metro cards out and ready. 

“Hell yea my night went well. It was amazing. He was amazing. Oh my god, Bro, I can’t even explain how perfect Ten is,” Lucas’ eyes basically bulged out while trying to convey just how good last night was without giving explicit details. 

Kai burst out laughing at Lucas’ excited yet simple explanation, but was happy that Lucas was happy and had a good experience. “I’m glad. Guess we can definitely call last night a success.”

“Oh yea, major success. I miss him already. Is it too soon to ask him to be my boyfriend? God I want him so badly, like, all of him.”

“Oh wow Lucas slow down. I know dick is good but you literally just met him.”

“I know but it’s more than that. And we talked so much. And I don’t know, everything in my body is telling me that he’s perfect for me. I’m gonna ask him out on a date soon.”

Kai was stunned by how strongly Lucas felt, “Okay, do what you gotta do. Just don’t scare him off if you already like him this much,” Kai said tentatively, trying to give advice without being discouraging. 

“I feel like I already slipped a little,” Lucas laughed, unbothered, “But he took all my signals pretty well and gave me his number so yea, I think he might’ve felt the same. I don’t know. I just feel good about it,” Lucas beamed optimistically.

Kai was even more shocked, he hadn’t heard of a hookup going this well and smoothly in a long time, especially not in New York. But maybe them both being freshmen from abroad helped. He just nodded his head and patted Lucas' back, “Go for it then.”

“How about you? How was your night and everything?” Lucas asked as they transferred from the GC Shuttle to the 2 3 Uptown train at Times Sq. Taking the subway in the winter was a trek, especially from Union Sq back to their campus uptown with the various crazy weekend maintenance schedules, but they refused to be like those annoying people who never took the subway even during the day. Ridiculous. 

“Really good. We got along surprisingly well, I invited him to come to my birthday party on Friday.”

Lucas clapped his hands quietly, “Oh my God that’s great! Seeeee you like your hookup too!” he said teasingly, but also happy he wasn’t the only one who caught feelings.

“I mean yeah I like him as in I wouldn’t mind seeing him again and stuff, but I don’t know about dating and everything. Not yet at least.”

They were able to talk freely since their train car was relatively empty. Considering it was a Sunday afternoon in the beginning of winter, most people still didn't want to leave their homes unless absolutely necessary. 

“But you still like him! That’s all that matters. Why overthink it?”

“Hmmmm I guess,” Kai pondered Lucas’ words, thinking back on how he felt. He did find Baekhyun really attractive, and he did stay over this morning when he normally wouldn’t. “I don’t know, we’ll see if he even shows up for my birthday,” he shrugged.

“He definitely will. You’re hot, he’s hot, boom perfect couple. Just like me and Ten.”

“Now I feel like you just want us to double date,” Kai laughed. 

“That’s just a bonus,” Lucas laughed back. 

They continued their journey uptown with talking about Kai's birthday plans, such as where specifically to go and who to invite. Like this the rest of the trip back to campus felt quick, yet they both wished in the back of their minds that they could've spent a little more time downtown. 

—

Thirty minutes after Kai’s departure Baekhyun is surprised yet not disappointed to find Ten outside his apartment door with a large bag of takeout. 

“How do you always get in so easily. Do I even have security?” Baekhyun joked as he opened the door for Ten.

“Please, your doormen all love me,” he quips back, handing Baekhyun the take out while he took off his shoes and jacket, “I got us Japanese. Salmon avocado rolls, miso soup, Nigiri, and shumai.”

“Omg you’re the best. I haven’t eaten all day.”

“I know I am,” Ten replied without missing a beat, laughing while walking to the dining table. “I haven’t eaten either. I ordered this as soon as Lucas left. Since he was meeting up with your boy I figured you haven’t had time to eat either,” Ten said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Well you figured right. I actually just recently regained my ability to walk,” Baekhyun smirked teasingly.

“No way!! Tell me everything,” Ten shrieked.

Baekhyun laughed out at how dramatic Ten was being, yet admitted his own dramatics, “Not actually. I was just really tired this morning since we stayed up late talking, so I was a little sensitive when we went at it this morning.” 

“Awwww you stayed up all night talking? That’s so cute!”

“Hmmmm not really? I don’t know it was pretty casual, but yea we got along really well. He invited me to his birthday party next weekend.”

Ten squealed around his mouthful of food, then put both thumbs up. “You’re going right? Not to be me but Kai is the hottest guy you’ve hooked up with since we’ve met. You have to secure that.”

Baekhyun barked out a laugh at Ten’s bluntness, but he had to agree. Kai’s attitude was pretty casual towards him though, so he didn’t want to get his hopes up or overthink anything yet. 

“How about you? How was tall dark and handsome?” It was Baekhyun’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows. 

“Lucas was great! I was his first man apparently so that was something.”

Baekhyun almost choked on his sushi, “Seriously?! I can't believe...” He was not expecting that at all from how confident Lucas was with Ten inside the club, “Well at least you got your emotional intimacy,” he smiled softly. “Was it awkward at all?”

“Huh, I guess I did,” Ten chuckled just now realizing the irony, “And not at all. I took the lead in the beginning but then he just, you know. It was really good. God he’s so big Baek, and his hands-” Ten started but then was cut off.

“Okay okay I believe you. I don’t need the details in case I ever see him again,” Baekhyun laughed. 

“I feel like you definitely will. I know I can be dramatic sometimes-“

“- you mean like all the time?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow cutting Ten off.

“-but,” Ten continued on ignoring him, “Lucas literally looked like he was in love with me,” Ten said seriously.

At those words Baekhyun paused his eating and looked Ten in the eyes.

“Tennie…”

“I mean I knoooooow, it was his first time and I’m amazing at sex so of course he feels a little attached,” Ten tried to play it off, “I’m not gonna read too much into it. Just saying, that’s how he made me feel today. It was… nice…” he said the last part more quietly. 

“Wait Tennie, I’m not saying it’s that he doesn’t really like you, even just for yourself. You’re amazing and sexy and sweet as fuck. Even if he was a total player before it it could happen. Just saying, love is a strong word… you just met.”

Ten let out a sigh, “Yeah I know… everything just felt so intimate and real.. Idk. He has my number so we’ll see what happens,” Ten shrugged with a slightly dismissive tone, not wanting to think about it more. 

Baekhyun understood and let out his own sigh, “At least you had a good time with him, you’re lowkey glowing! His dick must've been really good," he smirked, "Or maybe it’s because you’re finally eating,” Baekhyun joked to lighten to mood.

It worked well, making Ten immediately laugh. “Yeah sucking dick is good and all but nothing beats eating real food,” he said popping another nigiri into his mouth. 

They continued eating their food with idle conversation, not wanting to linger on their hot hookups and what the future may or may not hold. 

“The new Black Mirror season just came out this week, wanna watch an episode or two before going back home?” Baekhyun suggested, not wanting to be left alone again so quickly. 

“Yes yes, I’ve been meaning to watch it,” Ten replied happily while throwing the now empty food containers away. He didn't want to go home just yet, knowing that as soon as he left he'd probably start thinking about Lucas again. 

“Yay! Let’s open a bottle of red too?” Baekhyun headed towards the kitchen. “I have some Cabernet Sauvignon.”

“Perf.”


	6. Sweepstakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You pay or you play  
The rules of the trade  
The math of the days  
The times of the age  
Whatcha want? How you like?  
Aim high, man, why not"
> 
> -Sweepstakes, Gorillaz ft. Mos Def & Hypnotic Brass Ensemble

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you Baek?” Ten asked from the bed, painting his nails a glittery midnight blue as Baekhyun shifted through different tops in his closet.

It was Friday night, the night of Kai’s 20th birthday party, and Ten was helping Baekhyun get ready. Helping as in rejecting every top Baekhyun suggested wearing while doing his nails. 

“I’ll be fine Tennie, I used to be super social remember?” Baekhyun replied, turning around from his closet with a new top in hand, a black Versace sheer lace patterned t-shirt. 

“Yea but did you enjoy it?” Ten raised his eyebrow. “Also I think you have a winner, that shirt is everything.”

Baekhyun ignored Ten’s tone and pulled the shirt over his head, “I can happily be the life of the party if I so choose, and tonight I will.” He pulled his black jeans over the shirt, then checked himself out in the mirror. “You’re right about the shirt though, why don’t I wear this more often? Tuck or untuck?” He turned back to Ten.

“Because it’s deadly,” Ten laughed, lightly shaking his hands to air dry his nails, “And hmmmm, either way looks good but I’d leave it untucked. It’s not long so it sits nicely.” 

Baekhyun pulled his shirt back out and nodded his head, “Yeah this is more comfortable and looks more casual. We’re going to Karaoke so it’d move around a lot anyway.” 

Ten observed Baekhyun closely as he moved around to add final details of his outfit, putting on a long earring, lightly spraying cologne, and just one more layer of red lip tint. Even though Baekhyun was playing it off as something casual Ten knew he wanted to make a good impression on Kai’s friends too just in case they actually became a thing. That’s also why he wanted to go alone, he saw it as a date in disguise. Ten could tell since they’re close and he’s pretty good at reading people, he just wished Baekhyun would share some of his worries out loud too. He’s just waiting for the day it happens naturally, it has been less than a year after all.

“Karaoke will be fun! You’ll stun them all with your killer voice, and by the end of the night Kai will be fighting to keep you to himself,’” Ten said dramatically. 

Baekhyun couldn’t hold in his laugh, releasing some of his silent nerves. 

“But if you do for whatever reason need an excuse to leave text me anything and I’ll call pretending I need your help for an emergency or something,” Ten said lightly, trying to convey that he was serious without adding any tension that could make Baekhyun more nervous. 

“Awwww thanks Tennie,” Baekhyun smiled gratefully, “But don’t worry, if it’s really bad I’ll just run away,” Baekhyun joked. “Besides it’s just a birthday party.”

He threw on a black wool blend pea coat to complete his look, this way the sheer lace shirt will be a bit of a surprise, then grabbed the gift he bought, ready to head out. 

“What did you get him as a gift anyway?” Ten asked while following Baekhyun to the door, throwing on his own coat, a black shearling leather jacket. 

“Well since I don’t really know him, like, at all, I got him rubber Gucci slides,” Baekhyun said while putting on his chelsea boots. 

At those words Ten stopped in his tracks eyeing Baekhyun with disbelief, then burst out laughing, “Are you serious? You got him Gucci? After one week?! Baek nooooooo.” 

“What?! The guy was literally covered head to toe in Gucci when we met, I think it’s funny. They’re not the basic ones, plus they were on sale!” Baekhyun laughed at the weak attempt to defend himself. 

“I mean they’re all basic but okay,” Ten sighed dramatically, putting on his sneakers.

“Says the one who wears neon pink Nike slides,” Baekhyun raised his own eyebrow. 

“I will die in those neon pink slides,” Ten said without missing a beat as they left the apartment. 

Neither knows what the cold star-less night had in store for them, nonetheless they enter the city streets determined to have a good night.

+-

Baekhyun emerged from the 34th street Herald Square stop and walked down to 32nd Street, where Maru Karaoke Lounge was. Kai invited him to go to dinner with his friends as well at one of the Korean Bbq restaurants also on this street, but he decided to go later to make an entrance. As much as he used to be a social butterfly he knew Ten was right, and the last thing he wanted was to sit through an hour of awkward small talk with a group of people he didn’t know, just for a guy he slept with once. Nope, not worth it. 

As his steps drew nearer he perked himself up, wishing he had taken a shot or two before leaving. He mind controlled himself into thinking he didn’t really care about what happened that night. It will be a fun night out of meeting new people, and if he ended up sleeping with Kai again then great, if not then at least he went out and did something fun, he hasn’t been to karaoke in forever. Either way, he will have fun.

By the time Baekhyun reached the outside entrance he was psyched up and ready to have a good time. He was invited after all, and he looked sexy as fuck. The door man barely looked at his fake when he said he was going up to Maru, simply quickly checking his bag before letting him in, pointing him to the elevator and saying to go to the 3rd floor. 

Loud music could be heard even before the elevator stopped, and once he stepped out he was faced with a packed dance floor of people swaying to the beat, the space covered in neon lights and tables with bottles, and a photographer snapping pictures from next to the DJ on the elevated platform. Absolute chaos, which normally he would love but just wanted to find the party. 

He told the staff member outside the elevator that he was looking for Kai’s party, and was promptly lead to the private reserved rooms. Without a warning she knocked twice before opening a door for Baekhyun, smiling and asking him to enjoy his time. He smiled and said thanks before confidently entering the room.

The first thing he noticed was the table laid out with bottles of soju and maekju, and an ice bucket with a large bottle of vodka and mixed drinks. The screen played random music videos in the background as several boys and two girls lounged on the couches, talking animatedly. Everyone was extremely attractive and dressed in hot going out outfits, which he expected from seeing Kai, anyone not on his attractive level at their age would probably be too jealous or insecure to stay his friend. 

Luckily for Baekhyun Kai noticed him almost immediately, so he didn’t have to make the first move.

“Baekhyun, you’re here,” Kai said with a smile, leaving his spot to get up and give him a hug in greeting. 

All at once everyone turned to look at him, but Baekhyun gave a big smile, “Hey Kai, Happy Birthday! Sorry I’m late, but here’s a gift,” he handed over the gift bag under the curious gaze of Kai’s friends.

Kai was surprised by the gift and peeked into the bag, seeing a narrow shoebox, “Wow thanks, you really didn’t need to,” he pecked Baekhyun with kiss on the cheek, then put an arm around his shoulder to make introductions. “Everyone, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, these are my closest friends. You already met Lucas-“, “Hey what’s up!”, “and that’s Taemin, Lay, Sehun, Chanyeol, Rosé, Jennie, Chen, and Suho. There were some others too earlier but they left after dinner.” 

Everyone gave a wave, nod or smile as their names were called, except for the girls who were looking down at their cellphones, typing furiously. Baekhyun paid it no mind. 

“Hi I’m Baekhyun, nice to meet you all,” he smiled cheerfully. “And I couldn’t just show up empty handed,” he puffed his chest comically, happy the gesture was appreciated.

“That’s still nice. Here, have a drink. What do you want?”

Before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol shouted out, “Let’s do a round of shots!” and everyone else cheered in agreement, clearly already a little buzzed from drinking earlier.

“Shots sounds good,” Baekhyun laughed gratefully, shrugging off his coat. 

He could hear a wolf whistle from someone in the corner of the room, and could feel Kai’s gaze beside him as his lace patterned shirt was revealed. He felt like he definitely made the right choice.

Baekhyun gave Kai a quick wink before joining everyone else at the table, “Where’s my glass?”

One round of shots turned into two then three, and Baekhyun quickly felt relaxed, making jokes and getting along with everyone. Time moved on quickly as they sang and danced along to popular songs, just being silly and having a good time. The mood was very light which he appreciated, all aspects of life existing outside of the karaoke room irrelevant. 

From what he could tell Chanyeol and Rosé were dating since she wouldn’t leave his side, and he decided they were cute together, laughing at almost everything. Or maybe they were just really drunk. Rosé even warmed up to Baekhyun, joining him in singing an english pop song. 

He could tell everyone was impressed by his singing with the cheers he received and shouts for an encore and he was relieved to get along so well with Kai’s friends. Him and Chen especially had compatible voices, engaging in a friendly high note battle. 

Everyone talked to him except for Jennie, who refused to even look him in the eye. She seemed to hover around Kai as he interacted with everyone. 

But even then Baekhyun could feel Kai’s gaze following him which meant he had his attention. He carried on with a slight smirk, making heated eye contact with Kai every so often while enjoying the party. 

It did slightly bother him though, as if he couldn’t directly talk to Kai without there being some type of challenge. He didn’t want to seem jealous so he played it cool, especially since he didn’t know their history or if there even was any. Honestly he just wanted to tell Jennie to back off and stop being so passive aggressive. 

Instead he kept drinking. 

The alcohol kept being replenished without him noticing, an endless flow of soju and maekju, meaning everyone was downing glasses of somaek without a break. 

Baekhyun thought about asking Lucas about Ten but he didn’t want to meddle this early on and give away Ten’s feelings, that could be dangerous. Lucas seemed genuine, plus Ten said they had a date planned, so he kept things light hearted and joked around with him as he did with the others. 

It seems he soon forgot about this resolution because Baekhyun soon found himself lecturing Lucas not to fuck up on his date tomorrow.

“You don’t understand Lucas, Ten is my child. Well not my child, but basically my child. And I know that you’re a kid too, but not my kid, so take care of my child. Do you get it? I don't think you get it. Just don't fuck up tomorrow,” Baekhyun drunkenly rambled in a mix of English and Korean. 

Kai couldn't keep in his laughter from the side as Lucas put on his most serious face, sobering up as much as possible to reply to Baekhyun, “I got it. I will take care of him. Thank you for entrusting me with this duty, I won't let you down. I’m taking tomorrow’s date very seriously,” he said with determination. 

“Good good,” Baekhyun nodded seriously, then let out a bright smile and ruffled Lucas’ hair. Kai found the exchange endearing and went over to join them, finally free from anyone else’s attention.

Kai quietly slid an arm around Baekhyun’s waist while he was laughing with Lucas, pulling Baekhyun in to him on the couch. Baekhyun jumped from the unexpected touch but then preened at finally being given Kai’s full attention, quickly leaning against him. 

“Kaiiiii, fancy seeing you here,” he raised an eyebrow, but couldn't hold back a grin.

“It is my party after all,” he smirked, then gave Lucas a look. Lucas got the hint and smiled while excusing himself to join the others, saluting his departure.

“It is, thanks for inviting me birthday boy, I’m having a lot of fun.”

“I thought you would, my friends are pretty easy going and you have a relaxing aura about you. I feel like you could probably get along with anyone." 

“Hmmm, they are, and it's nice to hear so say that,” he trailed off, “but I’m happier speaking and getting along with just you,” he said while sticking his tongue out.

Kai smiled at the cute action, “Yea, sorry I had to entertain everyone. You held your own so well even though you don’t know anyone else here. But I definitely had it in mind to entertain you exclusively afterwards,” he raised his eyebrow in invitation, not so subtly checking him out, casually tracing the lace patterns on his back, “Only if you wanted to of course.”

Baekhyun pretended to think about it, “Hmmmm, I guess you could make it up to me that way,” then slowly bit his lower lip. 

“I look forward to it,” Kai replied then went in for a quick kiss. 

His friends whistled and cheered from the front of the room at the display of affection, and Baekhyun pulled away giggling. He feels like he's around a first crush when he's with Kai, every little action making him happy. 

The others soon returned around the table to play a drinking game, but the two remained close together. Baekhyun kept making little jokes that Kai found hilarious. Kai's hands were also constantly roaming his body, rubbing his arm, holding his thigh, poking his stomach, or just firmly holding his waist. 

Baekhuyn felt like he was floating, the party going much better than he expected. As much as he said he didn't want to get his hopes up for anything serious, he was happy to be reassured like this by Kai in front of all his friends. It made him feel completely wanted, open for everyone to see. It made him feel weirdly secure, and he let himself indulge in that feeling. 

“Pocha?” Chanyeol suggested once they finished their last round of alcohol, “It’s 3am now and Maru is closing up soon, but Pocha is open until 6am.” He was still bursting with energy, eyes wide and ready to go until night turned into morning. 

At the mention of time Baekhyun’s eyes shot wide, he just wanted to go home and finally be alone with Kai again. 

He looked up at Kai, pouting cutely, silently conveying that he wanted to leave. Together. 

They had a silent conversation, taking the chance to appreciate each other’s features from up close once again after nearly a week.

Kai easily got the hint and rubbed Baekhyun’s side, wanting the same, “I think I’m done for the night guys,” he stated, “but feel free to go on without me. I had a really good time,” he smiled gratefully to his friends.

Baekhyun smiled brightly at the announcement then got up, excited to continue the night together privately. 

“I’m done too,” Lucas said while everyone started moving to put on their coats, “I have a date tomorrow night,” he beamed proudly, then looked towards Baekhyun, as if seeking his approval, “A date with the prettiest most charming boy in the universe. And I need to not be hungover for it,” he gave Baekhyun a thumbs up. 

Baekhyun laughed and returned the gesture, happy he meddled after all. 

“I’m gonna call it a night too,” Taemin added while handing Lucas his jacket, “I have an eco reps board meeting at 11am, then I’m meeting with some hyungs from my club after for lunch.”

“So that leaves the rest of us?” Chanyeol said looking around the room to everyone else who nodded in agreement, except for Jennie who excused herself, saying she was tired while typing away on her phone, seemingly disinterested in whatever was going on. 

Baekhyun was too happy to think about what Jennie and Kai’s past relationship might’ve been. Clearly they're over since Kai chose him, and that’s all that mattered. 

The street was still lively with activity when they stepped outside, a surprising amount of people laughing loudly while hopping from one bar to another, while others idled on the sidewalk smoking and speaking more quietly.

Suho and Lay took out their own packs of cigarettes to smoke as soon as they got out, and the others stood to the side talking idly. Lucas, Taemin and Jennie debated on whether they should order an uber uptown or just grab a taxi nearby, while Baekhyun just called an uber to his apartment. They were smack in the middle of a long windy avenue and he didn’t feel like walking to the corner to test his taxi luck, especially not right next to the others if they chose to do the same. 

“It was really nice meeting you all,” Baekhyun smiled, not knowing what else to say. The car was around the corner with an ETA of two minutes. 

At his voice all the guys perked up, saying how it was nice to meet him too and how he definitely had to join them out again. The guys were all funny and pretty easy going so he honestly wouldn’t mind another night like this, maybe he’d even join for dinner next time. 

But words like this were exchanged all the time after a night out without any real follow up, so he just laughed and nodded his head in agreement, not actually expecting much. We’ll see. 

For now he was happy to hop in the uber with Kai and head home to continue the night on their own. He was promised private entertainment and he planned to hold Kai to it. 

-+

Ten wasn’t sure what he was going to do tonight, but he knew he didn’t want to sit at home alone. 

He wasn’t wearing any makeup but was dressed in a way that he would probably still get in anywhere he wanted, wearing a plain black t-shirt under his oversized shearling leather jacket, tucked into black skinny jeans and white Givenchy sneakers with a red strap to match his hair, ears fully lined with black round studs and a simple loose black choker around his neck.

After sending Baekhyun off Ten called his best friend from home, Lisa, to see if she was free. 

He was invited out to get drinks with some guys in his year, a guy named Taeyong and some of his friends. They seemed really friendly and Taeyong has been trying to talk to him more for a little while now, but he wasn’t in the mood to make new friends.

Baekhyun could easily switch into socializing mode but Ten needed to already be in the mood. Like really be in the mood. 

Tonight the mood was no new friends. 

“Hi hi hiiiii,” Ten said as soon as his call was picked up by Lisa.

“Ten! My love! What’s up?”

“Nothing really, just thought of you love,” he smiled, “Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Awwww Tennieeeee, you’re such a sap,” She laughed over the phone, background noises hinting at her being outside. “I’m actually on my way downtown right now! A friend of mine is djing at Le Bain so I’m headed there with a friend. You should join!”

Ten scrunched his nose at the club name. He’s been once before and something about the spot didn’t agree with him. “I don’t know Lisa, the crowd there was kind of weird last time I went. Like really weird actually. I don’t think it’s for me…”

He heard the sound of a door closing and another voice giving a the street intersection for Le Bain in the background, it seems like Lisa and her friend just entered a taxi and were heading down.

“Coooooome It’ll be fun! And it’s literally right by you. My friend is kinda local famous so the door will be hard, no weirdos I promise.”

Ten was skeptical but conceded, “Ugh fine I’ll come, but only because I miss your cute face.” He also didn’t want to be left alone, but left that part out. He knew he’d join Lisa wherever she was, even if she was in Brooklyn. 

“Yaaaaay!” Lisa squealed, “It’s gonna be so fun! I’m bringing my friend Jisoo, you’ll love her, she's my college bestie,” she laughed. 

“I like her already,” Ten laughed back. He felt relaxed hearing from Lisa that they’d get along. She’s known him since they were kids so if she says he’ll love her friend then he trusts that he can just be himself. “How long until you get there?”

“Hmmm we’ll probably get there in 20 minutes? West side highway is really clear and this driver gets it.” 

“Coll. I’ll probably get there before you so I’ll just wait on the corner in front of the hotel.” 

“Perfect! See ya soon! Mwah!”

“Bye byeeee. See ya soon! Mwah!”

Ten was at a weird distance from Le Bain, it felt too cold to walk the few wide avenues it took to get there, but he was too close to really justify hailing a cab. So he groaned and picked up his pace. 

He already had a weird feeling about the night but hoped it was just him being grumpy from the cold. 

Almost at the exact same time that Ten walked across the street to the corner, Lisa and her friend hopped out from their taxi. 

“Tennieeeee!” Lisa hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Glad to see you too,” he beamed, truly happy to see his friend in a long time.

Lisa pulled away to reveal her friend behind her, “Ten, this is Jisoo, my bestie at Columbia. Jisoo this is Ten, my childhood bestie,” she introduced. 

“Nice to meet you,” they both said simultaneously then gave each other a quick hug. 

Both of them were wearing different variations of over the knee high boots, tight colorful mini dresses and cute jackets. 

“You guys look hot AF, I’m definitely under dressed.”

“You’re a boy, you’re always under dressed,” Jisoo laughed. 

“Nah, Ten usually does his make up and dresses up to go out,” Lisa defended Ten’s honor.

“Yea, this is my all day every day look. I literally dressed like this to class, this was a spontaneous outing,” though he could've easily gone home to change before meeting them, he just didn't feel like it. 

“Well in that case you’re perfectly dressed, always ready to go out,” Jisoo commented. “That’s actually so smart holy shit.”

Ten laughed at the last comment, already feeling better.

Lisa led them all to the side entrance. There was a long thick line that went down the sidewalk until to the end of the street, but Lisa simply said a few words to the doorman and they were in, getting their wrists stamped with only a glance at their ids. 

Ten felt even better with the VIP treatment. No way he was waiting in that line. 

“So is this DJ really your friend or more?” Ten asked wiggling his eyebrows while as they rode the large elevator up to the top floor. 

“What gave it away,” Lisa laughed, “We’ve hooked up like, what, three times now? I'm still deciding if I want it to be more or not, tonight is partly testing that.”

“It’s me, of course I could tell there was something else going on,” Ten said as the elevator arrived, doors opening into the club. “Don’t worry, I’ll help judge him for you.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me less or more worried,” she sighed dramatically as they entered the main space. 

Directly in front was a long bar stocked with grossly overpriced cocktails, but beyond that was a fairly filled dance floor with a disco ball spinning above. The highlight was the large floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the Hudson River. No matter how gross the river actually was, Ten could appreciate any top floor view of water. 

“$25 for a single cocktail is ridiculous, I’m gonna just order a mojito pitcher for us,” Lisa decided, knowing that all three of them liked mojitos. 

Ten carried the pitcher over to the side section, away from the dance floor where black leather couches lined a small alcove of more glass windows, showing part of the night cityscape next to the water. The couch at the head was empty so Ten skipped to claim the spot, the other two following behind with empty glasses. 

The DJ booth was in between the sitting area and the dance floor, giving them a full view of the room and everyone a full view of them. While Jisoo poured the three of them drinks Ten took the chance to check out the DJ.

“Not to be rude or anything, but you can do so much better,” Ten said unimpressed.

Lisa slapped Ten on the arm, “That’s not him. God Ten I do have standards.”

“Good. Just making sure cause sometimes your taste is a little questionable,” Ten laughed.

“Oh my god I totally know what you mean,” Jisoo chimed in. “You should’ve seen this guy I caught her with at a frat party one time. He was-“

Lisa put her hand over Jisoos mouth to muffle her, “We don’t talk about him. We all make mistakes freshman fall, I’ve learned.”

At that both Ten and Jisoo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“And we shouldn’t judge people based only on appearances anyway,” Lisa continued. 

“Okay okay you’re right. I guess,” Jisoo mumbled. Ten just silently sipped his mojito. 

“But he is hotter than the current DJ, just saying,” Lisa said before taking her own sip.

“Ha! I knew it! Don’t pretend you’re any less secretly vain than me,” Ten stuck his tongue out.

“Secretly?” Jisoo asked jokingly. At that Lisa burst out laughing and Ten couldn’t help it either. They’re attractive youths living in a big city, if they weren’t even a little vain they’d be fake and annoyingly “holier than thou”, which Ten honestly thought was worse. He liked to think of it as self awareness. 

“Speaking of being not so secretly vain, I have a date tomorrow with the hottest guy I’ve possibly ever met ever,” Ten announced. 

“Omg spill!” Lisa yelled excitedly. 

So he did, giving Lisa and Jisoo details of his encounter last weekend, their texts throughout the week, which was a big deal since Ten normally isn’t a big texter, and finally his dinner date tomorrow night. By the time he was finished talking they finished the pitcher, and were contemplating ordering another one. 

“Wait, so what’s his name?” Lisa asked while Jisoo said fuck it and went to buy a round of shots for them. None of them pre-gamed and they were all starting to regret that. 

“His name is Lucas. Oh yea, he goes to your school.”

“Lucas? Lucas Wong?” Lisa asked in surprise.

“Yup! Isn’t he super hot? He's nice too, and weirdly cute despite being huge,” Ten rambled mindlessly without realizing what he just did. 

As Lisa stayed quiet it dawned on him that he just outed his date, “Wait fuck. Please don’t tell anyone. Like, I don’t know if he plans to come out or anything. God that was so careless of me.” Ten started beating himself up, he should’ve just kept his mouth shut.

“Hey hey hey don’t worry I won’t tell anyone," she reassured seeing how guilty Ten looked, "And we don’t have to tell Jisoo when she gets back. I doubt she would say anything but still. This stays between us,” she said hugging Ten. “I was just a little shocked, but that doesn't matter.” 

“Thank you so much,” Ten hugged Lisa back. “Sorry for freaking out, I obviously trust you, I just can’t believe how careless I was, like what the fuck that's not okay.”

“Shhh it's fine it was an accident, and my lips are sealed,” she said into his ears, then pulled away from the hug. “It seems like you really like him huh?” she teased, trying to lighten up the situation.

“Yeaaaaaah,” he giggled. “I was really happy when he asked me on a date. He makes me feel really comfortable, which literally never happens with romantic interests. And I don’t know, my gut is saying I can trust him, and I really want to.." Ten said all of this quickly, his feelilngs rushing out. 

“Tenniieeee don’t worry it’ll go great! From what you said it seems like he’s really into you and you into him. I’ve never heard anything bad about him around campus either," she smiled. "Some of his friends though I can’t be sure…” she said the last part more to herself. 

Before Ten could question her on what she meant by that, Jisoo came back holding three shot glasses, a server behind her carrying a pitcher full of brightly colored liquid.

“Drink up hoes.”

An hour passed while the three of them went through their second pitcher, Ten listening on as Lisa and Jisoo excitedly gossiped about campus life. Even without knowing who was who or what was what Ten enjoyed listening in on all the hookup horror stories of people he’d never meet. 

The club filled in more over time and the dance floor was now in full swing. The danced comfortably on the couch, not wanting to give up their spot, and took funny pictures together. 

Just as Ten was wondering when the mysterious Dj would appear he heard cheers from the dance floor at the shift in music, the atmosphere almost instantaneously becoming more hyped. 

“That’s him, Johnny,” Lisa said, smiling with a bit of pride at the obvious shift.

Ten and Jisoo both looked to the DJ booth, unabashedly checking him out.

“I approve,” Jisoo said after looking him over, “And you can’t say anything about not judging on appearance, he’s hot, objectively speaking,” Jisoo laughed. 

“He’s funny and nice too!” Lisa hit her on the shoulder.

“I’m sure he is sweetie,” Jisoo responded sarcastically.

All the while Ten kept squinting at the DJ's face, trying to place where he recognized him from. 

“How did you meet him again?” Ten asked, now tilting his head to look at him from a different angle.

“I met him at a concert at Terminal 5, I don’t remember who was playing though.” 

Of course she did Ten thought to himself, Lisa went to concerts all the time. That still didn’t explain why he recognize him though.

It wasn’t until he saw Taeyong and Mark on the dance floor that it all clicked into place. Johnny went to his school, he just never knew his name. And Johnny was friends with Taeyong, the same Taeyong he made up a lame excuse to for why he couldn’t join him and his friends out drinking tonight. Fuck. 

“Fuck, just my luck,” Ten groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. 

“You know him?” Lisa asked confused.

“Kinda? Johnny and two of his friends there go to Parsons in my year and they invited me out for drinks tonight, to come here apparently, but I ditched saying I wanted to stay home ‘cause I was tired and overworked or some other bullshit,” he said, laughed in disbelief. Was this really happening?

He did feel a little overworked the past week between his assignments, applying for other summer internships in case his plan A fell through, and constantly working on his own designs so that he had his pick to show at future interviews.. the only bullshit was that he wanted to stay home alone on a Friday night.

Lisa and Jisoo on the other hand discreetly checked out the friends, wondering why Ten would turn down hanging out with guys that attractive. 

“Did something happen between you?” Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes.

“No... I just wasn’t in the mood,” Ten sighed. 

When he sat back up Taeyong and Mark were both looking at him and his friends, as if trying to decide whether that really was Ten or not. 

Ten gave them a small smile and waved, to which they waved back and walked over, faces brightening at the recognition. 

Ten took in a deep breath, mentally preparing for the awkward apology he'll have to make, introductions, inevitable small talk, and then having to do it all again once Johnny was done with his set. 

He poured himself another drink.


	7. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On that lonely night  
You said It wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush (felt the love)  
It made us believe it was only us  
Convinced we were broken inside, yeah"
> 
> Earned It - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaibaek only chapter, & the next chapter will be Luten only  
unedited as usual lol meep

“You promised me some private entertainment,” Baekhyun reminded Kai, a mix of amusement and expectation on his face while he lounged on his bed in only his boxers, slowly drinking from a water bottle. 

As soon as they arrived at Baekhyun’s after the party the two had a round of vigorous sex, going at it in multiple positions with even more intensity than when they first met, Kai edging Baekhyun for as long as possible to the point that he was whining with glistening eyes, a sight that caused Kai to orgasm the hardest he could remember in a long time. 

There’s something more exciting about a second meeting, the anticipation of seeing someone again, wondering if the initial spark was real or just a fluke, and wanting to confirm it again in person. The nervousness that things would be awkward the second time around, or not as good. The hope that the initial compatibility was real and a relationship could possibly develop with that person. 

When Baekhyun showed up to his party Kai was more happy to see him again than he expected, jumping up to greet him as soon as he walked through the door. Since Baekhyun didn’t go to the dinner and came so late, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to actually show up or not, they had only met earlier that week after all, and told himself he didn’t care much either way. The relief he felt at seeing his face expressed otherwise.

Looking at Baekhyun’s fully relaxed lounging figure, soft legs splayed comfortably as he leaned his head against his hand, Kai couldn’t help but regard him with admiration. Even with messy tousled hair and slightly smudged eye makeup Baekhyun looked extremely sexy without even trying, yet still very playful while demanding a private show. Even though he recovered from his orgasm he was still panting lightly and in a bit of a daze. 

Kai was surprised by how well Baekhyun got along with his friends and felt weirdly proud about that fact. Baekhyun’s singing voice was also absolutely beautiful, soft yet strong and clear, impressing everyone including himself immensely. 

“I’m the birthday boy, usually it would be the other way around,” Kai joked, finishing off his own water bottle from across the room leaning against Baekhyun’s dresser, “But you deserve it for putting up with my crazy friends,” he laughed. Baekhyun laughed too and shrugged, putting his water bottle aside. 

He avoided the real reason for the promise, the fact that Jennie clung to him for over half the party making him unable to give Baekhyun any real attention until towards the end. He honestly wasn’t expecting that behavior, him and Jennie ended things a while ago and he thought they were fine as just friends. Clearly she thought otherwise… Kai appreciated that he didn’t bring any of that up. 

“Come sit at the edge,” Kai instructed while connecting to the bluetooth speaker, picking out a song for a lap dance. 

Baekhyun perked up at his words and moved towards the edge, cheering jokingly. He sat up straight with his arms to his sides, a new energy taking over his body in excitement. His eyes were wide open and ready to take in whatever Kai was preparing to do. 

Kai smirked at the anticipation on Baekhyun’s face, he thought it was cute. His ego began to swell and he slowly licked his lips, getting into character. 

Kai turned up the speaker volume then pressed play without warning, the song “Earned It” by The Weeknd filling the room. 

Kai’s eyes darkened as soon as the first beat hit, zeroing in on Baekhyun as his prey as he slowly walked towards him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp at the intensity.

Kai started with a sensual body roll, rolling his hips and wining in circular motions in front of Baekhyun, alternating movements and pace to go along with the beat. Baekhyun appreciated his abs at the movement, a light sheen of sweat making them glisten in the low lighting of his room. 

Kai moved one knee beside Baekhyun on the bed and grinded into his space, hip thrusting slowly while running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his head back before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was light, teasing Baekhyun before pulling away. Before Baekhyun could pout or complain Kai grabbed his thighs, lifting him from the bed. 

Baekhyun yelped in surprise, wrapping his arms around Kai’s neck for support. Without missing a beat Kai continued dancing with Baekhyun in his arms, rolling against his hardening crotch. Baekhyun moaned lightly at the contact, causing Kai to smirk and readjust his grip, grabbing his ass and carrying him to the wall. 

He leaned Baekhyun against the closed door and continued to grind into him with more vigor, his own dick hardening as well. He went in for a hungry kiss, immediately searching for Baekhyun’s tongue and licking into his mouth. Baekhyun moaned into him and reciprocated, wrapping his legs against Kai tightly. 

Soon enough be moved them back on the bed, Kai pounding into Baekhyun aggressively from on top of him. Baekhyun’s body was arched with his head thrown back as he moaned in delight. There was no teasing or edging this time, Kai went straight for the prostate and hit it continuously with his thick dick, torturing Baekhyun in a different way this time making him orgasm much more quickly. Kai continued to fuck him through his orgasm, enjoying the feeling of his ass clenching tightly around him, then pulled out when he felt his own orgasm rising, cum shooting out landing across Baekhyun’s chest. 

Kai panted heavily, supporting himself with his forearms, while Baekhyun shook beneath him in sensitivity, eyes closed and chest heaving. Kai smiled at the sight and peppered Baekhyun’s face with light kisses.

“So how did you like your private show?” Kai asked cheekily.

Baekhyun laughed with all the breath he could muster at the question, in a happy post-sex daze. He was so nervous about how the night would go, and was extremely pleased with the outcome, all previous worries pushed away.

“I quite enjoyed it,” he tried to smirk, but it just came out as a wide blissed out grin. 

Kai smiled back and gave him another kiss, then got up to get wet rag to clean them up. They both threw on a pair of sweatpants afterwards. By now they were entering the early hours of dawn, but both were still strangely filled with energy, neither wanting to sleep.

“Oh yeah, open your birthday gift,” Baekhyun remembered.

Kai hummed in agreement and unwrapped himself from Baekhyun, exiting the room to retrieve the gift bag that was left by the door. Baekhyun could hear a loud laugh from his room before Kai came back in, eyes wide in happiness and disbelief as he wore the gift into the room. 

“For real? You got me Gucci slides?” He asked Baekhyun, “I love them,” he laughed, still in slight disbelief. 

Baekhyun beamed and sat up at his reaction, “Yay! I was hoping you’d like them! You were dressed fully in Gucci when we met so this was the only thing I could think of,” he laughed, “I bought myself a matching pair,” he said while walking to his closet, sliding into his own pair. 

“Wow Daebak. I really like them, seriously, Thank you. These are the Supreme ones right?” He was smiling widely while looking between their matching slides. 

“Yeah, I really liked the flower design, and I wanted it to be special just in case you already had a pair,” he giggled, satisfied with his selection. 

Kai lifted Baekhyun up once again out of happiness, spinning him around playfully as he giggled. He gave him a few quick kisses before putting him down again, seating him back on the bed. 

“Speaking of gifts, do you smoke at all? I hardly smoke anymore but Lay gifted me a joint for me birthday,” Kai laughed. “We don’t have to smoke it or anything though, I just remembered I have it.” 

Baekhyun considered for a moment. He used to go to parties a lot last year before he met Ten and had smoked his fair share, but never bought his own weed or anything and hadn’t smoked anything all year. But it was Kai’s birthday and they were safe in his apartment. So fuck it. 

“Yeah sure, we can smoke it,” Baekhyun moved to open a window, shivering at the gust of wind that hit his bare chest. “I haven’t done this all year though so bear with me,” he laughed. 

Kai joined him by the window with his thick blunt and a lighter.  
Sexy r&b songs continued to play on shuffle in the background from earlier, volume lowered since then. They took turns quietly passing the blunt between them, studying each other’s profiles with a different eye. 

Something else exciting about a second meeting is how the person looks a little different than before, even though their face is obviously the same. Kai stares hard at Baekhyun’s form and regards him differently, seeing his neutral face for the first time as he smokes. Their interactions so far have all been flirtatious so he’s intrigued by this more calm face that makes him look more mature. The neutral face doesn’t last long however, as he soon starts giggling from the high. 

“Of course you have a giggly high,” Kai smiled while stubbing out the last of the blunt on the window sill. He was already pretty relaxed with Baekhyun at this point, but he felt a new release of tension from his body as the weed began to hit him as well. 

They closed the window then plopped back onto bed, laying flat on their backs. 

“I forgot how giggly smoking makes me,” Baekhyun giggled, taking deep breaths while he felt his body lighten, feeling weightless. He felt like if he didn’t focus on breathing he would just float away. 

“You’re plenty giggly even without it,” Kai teased, laying on his side to look at Baekhyun. His tolerance was really good so he was still relatively grounded. He just basked in the moment, feeling comfortable and happy. 

Kai didn’t want to think much about his feelings but he definitely liked being around Baekhyun.

He scooted closer to Baekhyun and pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised with the contact, last time they slept across from each other and didn’t cuddle at all after having sex. He giggled again then snuggled into Kai’s chest. 

“Talk to meeee,” Baekhyun whined playfully, “And stay for longer in the morning, that made me kinda sad,” he pouted.

Kai felt a little guilty and played with Baekhyun’s hair, lightly scratching his head, “Okay, I’ll stay with you longer tomorrow.”

“And talk to me more…”

“And talk to you more. I… I can be bad at talking about myself because I don’t think I’m that interesting, but I’ll talk,” he smiled lightly, “I want to get to know you more too.”

“Anyone is interesting if you have interest in them,” Baekhyun replied, tracing patterns along Kai’s chest, “And I’m interested in you. So there.” He said definitively.

Kai was surprised by Baekhyun’s response, and felt better about his choice to stay. He hugged Baekhyun a little tighter and hummed contently. 

They went back and forth for a while answering little questions, finding out each other’s favorite tv shows, foods, music, etc., and fell asleep in each others’ arms like this. 

Baekhyun was happy to wake up to Kai softly rubbing his back, and lazily smiled up at him. 

Since they stayed up so late and didn’t sleep until around 6 or 7am, it was noon by the time they woke up. The whole mood felt more normal and relaxed, no rush or need to do anything sexual. It felt nice. 

They lazed around in bed for a while, both still feeling tired from the long night and neither wanting to get up from the warmth of each other, dozing in and out between sleep and drinking water. 

It wasn't until Kai’s stomach growled that they sat up and stretched. 

Baekhyun reached for his phone and immediately opened the seamless app, “I’d offer to cook you something but I don’t think I even have eggs left in my fridge,” he said shamelessly, “Do you want American, Mexican, Japanese or Thai food? That’s what’s closest.”

“Hmmm, I could go for a burger or something,” Kai said while running a hand through his messy hair. Even first thing in the morning he was hot as fuck Baekhyun thought to himself. 

“Cool, I’ll order from the diner around here. Just pick what you want,” he handed his phone with the menu open on the app. 

After placing their orders the two migrated to the living room in their matching slides. It was fine since they were both brand new and never touched outside ground. It was also cute as fuck that they were matching. 

Baekhyun turned on his smart tv and opened the Netflix app as they plopped onto his comfortable couch. They agreed to watch “The Avengers” together while waiting for their food, and quickly got comfortable. 

They were commenting throughout the movie, and Baekhyun wondered out loud if he should add super power elements to his designs, not thinking much of it.

“Oh yea, I saw some sketches on your desk. What are the designs for? Class?”

Baekhyun was surprised, not expecting Kai to ask about it. Whether intentionally or not they haven’t talked about school at all up until now.

“Yeah, the sketches out on my desk are for class. I was thinking about my own brand when I was talking about the super power elements though.”

“You want to start your own brand? That’s really cool,” Kai said with interest, looking at Baekhyun with curiosity. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he could see it.

“Yeah, I’m working on a unisex streetwear brand. Really comfortable sweats and shirts with graphics that would be easy for anyone to wear regardless of gender or identity,” Baekhyun started, happy that Kai seemed interested. “Watching this makes me wonder if I could make a super power line, design logos for powers and elements like light and teleportation, fire and others. I don’t know if that would be too cheesy though,” he laughed while scratching his head. 

“That sounds really cool! Sure it may seem a little cheesy but everyone loves powers. Look at how much Marvel has milked from the Avengers,” he laughed, “I’m sure you can make it fashionable. 

Baekhyun smiled at the encouragement, happy he didn’t just laugh off his idea. He usually didn’t share his design ideas to anyone other than Ten since his peers were very competitive, often mocking other’s ideas just to make their own seem better. 

“Fuck yea I can,” he said to lightly, not wanting to get sappy over a compliment, “I can make anything fashionable if I put my mind to it, just look at me,” he shrugged in an exaggerated manner while joking.

Kai laughed out at his humor and confidence. Baekhyun could switch the mood so easily with ease and there was never any tension. It made him feel comfortable and like he could be himself too.

“Yeah I believe it. With a face as pretty as yours anything looks good,” he said off handedly.

At the compliment Baekhyun blushed, that was the most direct compliment he’s gotten so far from Kai outside of the bedroom. 

“How about you? Engineering right?”

“Yea, I guess I design too in a different way,” Kai laughed, “But it’s not nearly as interesting.”

Just then Baekhyun’s phone rang, “SECURITY” displayed on the screen. 

“That’s probably the food,” he said before answering, then proceeded to tell the front desk to let the guy up with their food.

“Oh thank god, I’m so fucking hungry,” Kai threw his head back against the couch. He was also relieved to not talk about his own choice of study. Even though he was more comfortable with Baekhyun now he didn’t want to talk about the major he picked somewhat on a whim after hearing the passion in Baekhyun’s voice while he talked about designing his own brand. He didn’t feel bad about his major or career plans or anything, he’ll just talk about them another time. 

Baekhyun could feel the relief from Kai, sensing that he didn’t like talking about school. He was still happy that Kai asked about him anyway despite that, and saw that as a small victory. He can already see himself getting invested in something with Kai, but he was okay with that since the interest seemed mutual. 

The doorbell rang soon after and Kai went to pick up the food, setting it on the small round dining table while Baekhyun set plates and got them glasses of water. 

The Avengers continued playing in the background as they ate their food, relating to each other by sharing common stories of cultural differences and moments of culture shock. 

The rest of the afternoon flowed easily, Kai staying until the sun set around 4:30pm. 

“Happy birthday again,” Baekhyun smiled while seeing Kai off, giving him a hug at the door.

“Thank you. And thanks again for the gift,” he smiled, “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Definitely,” he smiled back, waving Kai off. 

Kai walked away feeling satisfied. He had a fun birthday with his friends and spent a great night with Baekhyun. He didn’t even feel awkward spending the day together like he expected. He’ll just keep seeing how things go between the two of them.

Baekhyun felt absolutely giddy and wanted to share the positive progress with Ten immediately. This was the first time in a long time he felt so positive about a potential romantic interest, the first time at all since meeting Ten. Looking at the time though he guessed Ten was on his way to his dinner date with Lucas. He’ll just wait until Sunday to talk to him.


	8. you're not like everyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're not like everyone else - sagun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at first dates in real life so I felt like this chapter was awkward and just sat on it, but staring at it didn't really help either so meep here it is
> 
> I also ended up writing a lot more smut than I intended so early on in previous chapters, I think I was trying to improve it with each chapter but just got carried away lol so gonna focus more on the characters and plot moving forward
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter after a month of nothing... but I'll start updating this more regularly again :)

As he walked from the subway station to the restaurant Ten was kind of dazed that his date with Lucas was actually happening. 

Almost every hookup from a club told Ten pretty lies about how much they liked him and had all these wonderful plans of taking him out and getting to know him more, but in reality they either never talked to him again or stopped responding halfway through the next week. That’s the main reason he decided to stop random hookups in the first place, he was tired of getting his hopes up after a great night just to feel a greater emptiness afterwards. 

That night at Industry Ten couldn’t help himself but to be pulled in with Lucas’ charms. Even the morning after he had a strong feeling things would go differently with Lucas, just from how much Lucas gave into him and how open he felt to actually talk and snuggle with him after sex. Maybe there’s usually drunk ramblings but actually having a full conversation the morning after? Rare.

Ten briskly walked through all the tourists surrounding the Times Square station until he reached ninth avenue. It was already mid January, why anyone in their right mind visit New York in the middle of winter after Christmas and New Years passed was beyond him. 

As he walked up ninth avenue to Obao, a Thai restaurant Lucas picked for their dinner date, Ten’s mind kept replaying last night’s events in his mind. He didn’t expect for Lisa and him to have any social overlaps after moving to a new city and going to different schools. Clearly New York was much smaller than he thought.

He somehow made it through the night without any drama after his lie about staying in was exposed. Lisa told everyone she dragged ten out to see her, which was true enough, so that saved his ass from awkwardness. 

Still, he couldn’t even focus on his classmates, his mind kept going back to Lucas. Of course he managed to screw things up before they even had their first date. He stayed behind on the couch to “save their spot” while everyone else danced freely to the music Johnny was mixing, right in front of the dj booth to support their friend. Besides feeling bad over his slip of tongue, he felt out of place with this weird crossover of worlds. His best friend from childhood was dancing together with his classmates that he’d been somewhat aloof towards, and even hooking up with one of them. 

So instead he went to the bathroom to call Lucas. 

Ten was unbothered by the fact that the large unisex bathroom was full of men and women idling about. Girls fixed their makeup while men pretended not to check themselves out, very few purely taking care of business and leaving. Ten didn’t mind at all, he actually found some peace in the busy yet pristine bathroom. The giant glass window taking up the whole wall had a view way too nice for a bathroom, which for some reason that made him laugh, and magically he felt a little better about everything, because how ridiculous was everything. 

He stared at his reflection from the window while making the call, he had a faint smile left after laughing, but his eyes showed how annoyed he was, mostly at himself. How does he always manage to put himself in these weird circumstances he wondered. He really expected his first phone call with Lucas to be anything but this. Maybe a cute call after their date, or literally anything else.

Before his mind could supply him with more hypotheticals and convince him he ruined every chance with Lucas, the man in question picked up the phone.

Lucas: Ten?

Ten: Hey Lucas 

Lucas: Oh my god Ten! It’s you! I’m seeing you tomorrow, actually later today hahahah

Ten: Yup it’s me

Lucas: What’s up?

Ten could make out other voices in the background and figured he was still at Kai’s birthday party, so he switched to Mandarin. Fuck, should he have just waited until tomorrow to tell him?

Ten: 我打电话给你，因为我需要道歉。我和我最好的朋友讨论我们，没想到她会认识你。很抱歉。她去你的学校，但是她说她不会告诉任何人。  
(I’m calling you because I have to apologize. I was talking to my best friend about us, I didn’t expect that she would know you. I’m so sorry. She goes to your school, but she said she won’t tell anyone.) 

Lucas: Oh, 没关系没关系。其实、我打算告诉我的好朋友。你跟你的朋友讨论我吗？说什么？我太帅啊哈哈  
(Oh, No worries no worries. Actually I plan to tell my close friends soon. You talked about me to your friend? What did you say? That I’m too handsome? Haha)

Ten was relieved by how quickly he let that go and immediately switched to flirting.

Ten: 哎呀你知道你很帅哈哈。对啊，什么事情我都告诉她，当然我说我有一个非常帅的date... 真的ok吗？  
(OmgYou already know you’re attractive. Yeah, I tell her everything, of course I told her I have a super hot date... It’s really ok?) 

Lucas: 真的真的。下个星期是我的生日。在我的生日聚会我打算告诉我的朋友们。真的OK啊。谢谢你虽然告诉我。  
(Really really. Next week is my birthday, I was planning to tell my friends at my birthday party. It’s really ok. Thank you for telling me though.)

Ten: 当然！Of course! I felt really bad in case you wanted to keep it secret or something.

Lucas: Awwww Ten that’s sweet, but seriously, it’s fine. Glad to know I’m already important enough for your best friend to know about.

Ten: Hmmm we’ll see after our date~

Lucas: In that case I’ll make sure to make it perfect. Who is this friend anyway? You said she goes to my school?

Ten: Yea, same year as us too. Her name is Lisa, we grew up together in Bangkok. 

Lucas: Oh! Lisa! I’ve seen her around, she’s cool! Two of her best friends were actually at the party tonight. We just left the karaoke and are waiting for a taxi back uptown now.

Ten: Oh cool! I should probably go home too..

Lucas: Yes, rest. Me too. Good niiiight, get home safe.

Ten: Mhmm, you too, bye byee~

Finally approaching the restaurant Ten could see Lucas standing by the entrance with a relaxed stance. Last night’s phone call feels like it happened a days ago not just hours, and he feels likes he’s known Lucas for at least a month, but also not at all. It’s weird how time and emotions have no real correlation. Maybe the early winter nights had something to do with it too, darkness already enveloping the city. Or maybe everything in New York was just weird. 

Before stepping in front of the restaurant Lucas looked up from his phone, as if he sensed Ten approaching. Any lingering weirdness from the night before was washed away by the sight of Lucas standing tall in all his handsome glory, smiling widely. Ten smiled back before he even realized. 

Lucas couldn’t explain how he knew Ten was approaching the restaurant, he just had a feeling. He looked up to see Ten in the flesh, walking up to the restaurant in black boots, skinny jeans, and an oversized fleece lined leather jacket with a red YSL crossbody bag for a pop of color. Ten had a way of looking intimidating and elegant at the same time, which Lucas found very attractive, just like everything he knew of Ten so far. 

As Ten got closer Lucas opened his arms for a hug, which Ten walked right into. 

“Hi baby,” Ten greeted with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Hey,” Lucas smiled, then held out a single rose for Ten, “For you.”

Ten’s face brightened at the sight of the rose, and he looked up at Lucas with shining eyes, “Awww Thank you.”

They made their way into Obao, an intimate yet lively Thai focused Asian fusion restaurant, and were seated at a table for two upstairs. Luckily Lucas made a reservation in advance since the restaurant was packed. The whole space was filled with a glow from the golden ceiling design, empathized by the dark wooden walls and furniture. Lucas noticed Ten silently judging the decor and he seemed to approve. Nice. 

Lucas picked up on how quiet Ten was in the beginning of their dinner, carefully picking his words and conversation topics. He was less candid than when they first met, and kept a certain distance. 

Lucas didn’t mind at all and spoke frankly with confidence, making Ten laugh with his charm and humor. Soon enough the conversation flowed easily between them, Ten visibly loosening up and bantering playfully. They clicked well. 

After their meal Ten quickly went to the bathroom. He was surprised by how wide and relaxed his smile was in the mirror. Also by how good his makeup looked, he opted for a light smoky eye with black eyeliner and light shadow. He gave himself a satisfied nod in approval before rejoining Lucas. 

When he got back to the table Lucas had his leather jacket and Burberry scarf back on and already settled the bill. 

“Drinks are on me,” Ten smirked while putting on his own jacket. 

Lucas decided to take ten to the Therapy Lounge Bar, which was right across from Industry, since that’s where Kai planned to take him on his first night out. The lighting was very pink and red and the atmosphere was way less chaotic. The interior was very sleek and couples were scattered about, a few groups of friends mixed in. 

Even though this was his first date with Ten, his first date with a guy period, Lucas didn't feel out of place at all. Part of it was because Ten had a steady hold on him as they navigated through the space, even introducing him to one of the bartenders, Kevin, who took their orders. Part of it was that they could be together so openly without anyone batting an eye. Well, except for the occasional single checking him out. He felt this at Industry too, but it was more obvious in the better lighting of this bar that it was all male couples openly together. 

He kept Ten close to him, wrapping an arm around his slim waist as they talked, occasionally rubbing his hip. Ten immediately leaned into the touch and took the contact as a sign to openly flirt. All walls from the beginning of the date were down and they felt comfortable together as if the touch was familiar. 

“This is the best first date ever,” Ten said while smiling easily, “Thank you. And thank you for this too,” he giggled while waving around the rose, still prettily wrapped with a red ribbon.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was worried whether the food would be good enough or not, but I heard good reviews.”

“The food was good, but you are even better,” he joked, then immediately laughed from the cheesiness. 

Lucas chuckled at the joke, then cut off Ten’s laughter with a quick kiss. The first kiss of the night, and the first of many to come.

At some point they headed to the dance floor on the second level where they swayed and giggled and didn’t take themselves seriously. The dance floor filled up quickly as the night passed and their bodies were stuck together, separated only by the light sweaters they wore. Ten of course had to show off his sexy moves once in a while, teasing Lucas with a slut drop or front grind here and there, eyes twinkling with mischief.

There was a moment while Ten was giggling shyly after one such move that Lucas felt his chest swell with affection. It was the first time he was so excited on a date, and he couldn’t ignore the feeling. He meant to go on a few more dates before making a move but he needed to be closer to Ten, to have him as his boyfriend. 

Lucas stared at Ten intensely until Ten stopped gigling and noticed his gaze, staring back with questioning eyes. Lucas simply smiled and took Ten’s hand, nodding towards the exit to leave. 

While waiting for an Uber outside Lucas wrapped his arms around Ten from behind him, embracing him in a large back hug. Even though it was late at night in the middle of January they both felt incredibly warm and content. They made idle comments about passerbys wandering the block, it seemed to be a good night for everyone around. 

In a short lull of silence Lucas took his chance. 

“You know, I really like you Ten, like a lot, this date was amazing and I know this is fast but I was wondering… do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Ten audibly gasped and whipped his head around to look at Lucas. What he saw was two large brown eyes sincerely waiting for an answer, hopeful yet uncertain. 

Ten wasn’t expecting this at all, and it was very very soon. They’ve only known each other for a week! Ten is the last person to jump into a relationship, usually taking time to debate the pros and cons and trying to predict if it would even last long. 

But looking into Lucas’ eyes once again Ten couldn’t resist. There was something about him, something about them together that made him trust his instinct. He threw logic away and turned around in Lucas’ arms, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

“I would love to be your boyfriend.”


	9. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll promise to build a new world for us two  
with you in the middle"
> 
> \- Middle, DJ Snake

Birthday parties are exciting occasions. The mood is bright and celebratory and everyone is happy. Especially in college, when it’s socially acceptable excuse to shamelessly drink. Not that most don’t get drunk off their asses every weekend anyway, it’s college, but birthdays are special. A celebration of life. A time to reflect on how the past year went, and be proud of how you’ve grown. 

Lucas has had a great Eighteenth year. He got into his top school, got on the Dean’s List first semester, made some great friends who easily accepted his coming out, and now even has a boyfriend! A beautiful, sexy, artistic, motivated, perfect boyfriend. Perfect for him at least. And he couldn’t wait for him to meet his friends.

Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Suho, and Lay insisted that Lucas have his birthday party at their brownstone since he only had a tiny single freshman dorm room. They didn’t do much to decorate, just pushed all of the couches to the side, turned off the lights, and plugged in blue mini spotlights for mood lighting. The kitchen at the end of the first floor kept its light on, and had a window opening into the living room so you could see the counter fully stacked with alcohol. 

They just finished setting up the speakers when Taemin busted through the door excitedly yelling through the hallway, “Guys guys I brought my smoke machines!”

“You have smoke machines?! Plural??” Lucas’s eyes bulged as Taemin approached, but he was stoked. That’s awesome.

“Of course I have a smoke machine,” he stated plainly why setting it up.

“Why do you bring that around whenever we have party? Isn’t it heavy?” Kai laughed from the couch where he was queuing up a party playlist.

“None of us have thrown a party since the beginning of last semester, and Lucas wasn’t even around for that. Plus it’s his birthday, he deserves this,” Chanyeol spoke up from the kitchen. He was organizing the bar and pulling out snacks.

“Plus, every party is better with a little smoke, it adds drama,” Taemin added, satisfied after turning them on. A light fog of smoke slowly enveloped the room. 

Everyone else was still getting ready in their bedrooms upstairs, there were still a few hours until the party started. 

Lucas of course was already ready, it was his day after all. He actually put effort into his hair for once and gelled it up giving him a more mature feel. He wore dark fitted jeans, a leather belt, a crisp white button up with the top few buttons unbuttoned, and white leather sneakers. Even though he was only turning 19 he felt a lot more mature and wanted to express that visually.

“I still can’t believe you asked him out so quickly,” Kai smirked while approaching Lucas with a bottle of beer. 

“I know it’s quick but I just felt it,” Lucas laughed while taking the beer. He decided to keep for himself the almost possessive desire he felt to make Ten his. “When you know you know right?”

“Cheers to that.”

-+

“I still can’t believe you agreed to go out with him so quickly,” Baekhyun bumped shoulders with Ten as they entered their Uber. 

They just finished getting ready together 

“Yupp. And now I’m going to meet all his friends, on his birthday, as his boyfriend, right after he came out to them… Fuck me.”

“Nah I’ll leave that to Lucas.”

Ten slapped his shoulder lightly.

They were in a taxi car driving up Westside highway. Ten didn’t even know Westside highway existed, he’s never needed to take it before, this was his first time going this far uptown. It was cool driving up the highway right along the Hudson River, it felt as if he were outside of the city. 

Baekhyun put his hand over Ten’s bouncing knee to still it. Ten didn’t even realize he was bouncing it. Ten loves parties when there are no expectations of him, but has never been in a situation like this. It’s his boyfriend’s party but he’s known him the shortest amount of time out of most of the people attending probably. He tried not to think about it too much and just keeps talking to Baekhyun. 

“We’re probably going to be the only ones with dyed hair huh.”

“Yeah probably, everyone at Kai’s party had dark hair.”

“We’ll probably be the only guys in crop tops too,” Ten laughed. “But that’s fine, we need to be the hottest ones there. Especially me tonight.”

Baekhyun hit his head against the seat laughing. It’s funnier to him because he knows Ten isn’t being sarcastic or joking. He means it. And Baekhyun agrees. He felt the same when he went to Kai’s party and they weren’t even dating. 

They both wore subtle crop tops matching their hair colors, Baekhyun’s a light pink and Ten’s a deep red, with tight dark skinny jeans, leather jackets, and black leather sneakers. Since it was a campus party they wanted to be more casual. They both had on light smoky eye makeup and a sheen of lip gloss.

“I’ve never seen this earring before,” Baekhyun commented on a dangling earring Ten wore. 

“It’s new!” Ten said while feeling design. “It’s from Chrome Hearts. I got Lucas a matching stud as his birthday present.”

“That’s so cute Tennie!” 

“Right? I hope he likes it.”

“He better.” 

The car exited the highway and went back into the city streets. Once they hit Broadway the blocks passed by quickly until they reached 114th St. 

They exited the car and walked into the Avenue. On one side was a row of Brownstones with people loitering about, and right across was a gate leading into what they assumed was the main campus. Since it was a Saturday night everyone around looked ready to party. A lot of people weren’t even wearing coats or jackets despite it being January. Interesting.

“We should’ve taken shots before leaving,” Ten states matter of factly as they pass students who are already clearly intoxicated. It was only 10pm.

“But then we wouldn’t get to fully enjoy this champagne we brought.”

“You can fully enjoy champagne no matter what state you’re in, thats like the law.”

“Ok fair,” Baekhyun laughs. “God they’re probably all drinking beer. I’m glad we brought this.”

“Yupp. One bottle for birthday boy, one bottle for us.” 

They kept walking until they found the number Lucas told them. There was a freshman at the top of the steps leading in who stopped them as they reached for the door knob. 

“Who do you know?” 

Ten rolled his eyes while Baekhyun just started laughing. Seriously?

“I’m friends with Kai,” Baekhyun started, “But I also know Taemin, Chanyeol, Chen...”

“I’m Lucas’s boyfriend,” Ten interrupted. “You know, the birthday boy? Who’s party this is?” Ten gave his fakest smile.

The boy looked flustered and opened the door for them. 

“Oh my god Baek are we hooking up with frat boys? Am I dating a frat boy?” Ten gasped with a flash of horror as they stepped in. 

“Wow, how did we both completely miss that?”

As if to prove a point, the next song that blasted through the speakers was “Middle” by DJ Snake. 

They walked down the hallway to a smoke filled room with some people pumping their arms on the dance floor, while others chatted casually on a couch and around the room. The room was comfortably full without being packed. There was also a door open with steps leading down. Ten and Baekhuyn didn’t have time to wonder what was downstairs since they were immediately spotted. 

It took less than a minute for Lucas to notice them. 

“TEN!” Lucas called from across the room, walking over to greet them.

It felt as if everyone stopped to follow Lucas’s gaze and looked at Ten.

Ten was a little surprised by the sudden attention, but acted unbothered and focused on Lucas who seemed genuinely happy to see him. He smiled and raised the bottle of champagne in his hand, “We bought champagne.”

Baekhyun raised the bottle in his hand as well, and everyone present cheered. Nice. 

Lucas walked towards them among the cheering, and Kai was right behind him, checking out Baekhyun. 

“Happy Birthday baby!” Ten said as soon as Lucas was in earshot, then pulled Lucas in for a kiss on the lips. Bold. 

Unexpectedly Lucas deepened the kiss, without a care that at least half of the party still had their eyes on them. Even bolder. Ten loved that.

Right next to them Kai and Baekhyun simply smiled and hugged in greeting, then began flirting naturally and casually. It was easy to slip into. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lucas smiled after the kiss. “Thanks for trekking uptown for me.” 

Ten smiled back brightly. Who cares if he’s dating a frat boy? 

“Only for you baby,” Ten laughed, “Now let’s pop this bubbly!”

“Fuck yeah!” Baekhyun agreed. And so they did. 

—

Whether they were talking to his friends, dancing, drinking, or even while taking a break on the couch, Lucas kept at least one hand on Ten at all times. It was almost as if there was a magnet on Ten for Lucas’ hand. 

Pretty soon in Baekhyun found the people he met from Kai’s party the week before and started joking around with them. Ten knew Baekhyun had a good time but nearly forgot just how easily he actually gets along with others. Since they’ve gotten close they’ve mostly hung out with only each other outside of class that Ten nearly forgot how popular Baekhyun was. Still is. 

On the other hand Ten mostly stayed quiet while people kept coming up to greet Lucas and give their birthday wishes. They had more time alone at first since his closest friends were there early, but one of Lucas’ friends Jackson brought a huge group in with him around 11pm and it’s been chaotic since then. There was almost a line at one point of people wanting to talk to Lucas, and there was always someone passing him another shot or drink. 

While Ten was happy Lucas kept him with him, he didn’t have much to add to the conversations once they went past birthday greetings. Some of Lucas’ friends directed a few questions to Ten as well but most carried on, and the girls mostly ignored him. He answered their questions politely but felt kinda exhausted. It’s been a while since he had to smile for this long. 

Ten wondered if it would be better to leave Lucas be for a while, but this also gave him a good excuse to not have to actually socialize. He was with the birthday boy in the middle of the party after all, better than being alone off on the side somewhere. Nope, not tonight.

The alcohol helped, a lot. While Lucas talked Ten just kept drinking and drinking until he stopped caring about what was going on around him. He hummed along to the Top 50 music playing and slowly swayed his hips. 

When a Beyonce song came on Ten couldn’t help but dance more strongly, escaping Lucas’ arm to instead hold his hand and dance seductively. Lucas squeezed his hand and excused himself from the others so that they could dance together. Finally. 

Kai and Baekhyun were against the wall right on the dance floor front grinding against each other, in a row of other pairs either doing the same or making out. Or both.

As appealing as that looked Ten wanted to dance. He’s been basically standing still for too long. So he dragged Lucas right to the center of the room and danced on him. Ten put his ass on his crotch and reached behind to grab Lucas’ neck while he moved his hips in smooth circular motions. Lucas grabbed Ten’s waist with both hands and had to stop himself from feeling him up right there in front of everyone. 

—

Around 12:30 people started to trickle out. Some freshmen went back to their dorm Carman to see whatever remnants of alcohol or partying was left before they went to bed, a group of five of Lucas’ friends from the Chinese Students Association decided to grab some food from the nearby diner, and others dispersed to one of the few bars nearby. Kai and Baekhyun decided to join a group going to the bar the sophomores liked to frequent. 

Ten sobered up a bit when he checked in on Baekhyun before they left. 

“Hey Hyunnieee, you good? You’re staying with your boy right?”

“Yuppppp, Kai said I can sleep over with him.”

“That’s good. Don’t drink anymore and just stay with him, k babe?”

“Yeahhh I’m done drinking. I don’t know why we’re going down four blocks in the cold when his room is right upstairs though,” Baekhyun pouted. 

Ten just shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe the place is really cool? Or maybe it’s just what they do.”

“Apparently there’s an Insomnia Cookies right next to the bar. I love cookies. I’m going for the cookies.”

Ten just laughed at Baekhyun’s reasoning. Though it did make sense, cookies sound really good. “Get me some cookies too.”

“No promises I won’t eat them all.”

Ten just laughed. “Call me if you need me ok?”

“Don’t worryyy, I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun laughed, “But thanks. Love youuuuu.”

“Love you tooooo.”

After the rush of people left and just Taemin and a few of his friends were left at the brownstone, they put on some music that they could just freely jump around and do silly dance moves together without a care. Taemin joined in after a song, and soon so did his friends Jimin and Hoseok. The others laughed and danced along on the couch, and only one person was actually still drinking. 

Lucas was happy with how the party turned out. He had a great party and Ten stayed besides him throughout the whole time. He noticed that at one point Ten probably wanted to leave while he was talking to others but he stuck by him anyway and made an effort with his friends. 

Lucas didn’t peg Ten as the shy type since they were so open with each other from the start, but that observation made it all the more valuable.

—

As soon as they got past the dorm security guard Lucas’ hands were all over Ten. 

Lucas was excited to finally have Ten over at his for once, even if it was a tiny single dorm room. He felt proud with Ten by his side all night, and happy he made an effort with his friends.

Ten also looked hot, as always, and it took all of his self control to keep it together. Especially when he noticed how some of the guys who came later looked at Ten. He felt a little smug that Ten didn’t even look their way.

Ten took a second to look around Lucas’ room while Lucas turned on his desk lamp, giving the room a soft glow. It was a simple single with a bed, desk, and wardrobe. There was a closed laptop and notebook on the desk, and the bookshelf on top was stacked with math, Econ, and engineering textbooks. The room was neater than Ten expected, everything in its place. The only decoration was a Hong Kong flag hanging on his wall. 

“I like your room a lot,” Ten said as he sat on Lucas’ bed. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. “It’s small but I really wanted a single.”

“I’m surprised…” Ten drifted, not finishing his thought. “Come here baby,” he beckoned with a finger, eyes switching from curious to playful. 

Lucas easily complied, joining Ten on the bed. He smirked seeing the switch in Ten. He immediately leaned in to kiss Ten, their lips meeting naturally in a slow motion. Just as Lucas was about to deepen the kiss, he felt a small box being placed in his hand.

Lucas pulled away from the kiss to open the small gift, seeing a pair of silver studded earrings that he could immediately recognize as Chrome Hearts newest collection. He looked up to Ten smiling, pulling at his own earrings, “They’re a matching pair.”

Lucas swelled with emotion at having matching jewelry. “Wow Ten, Thanks. I love them,” he smiled brightly. I love that they’re matching and so visible, he left unsaid. He immediately took out his own earrings and put the new studs in. 

“One day you’ll be wearing my own custom designs. But for now these will do,” Ten laughed as Lucas switched them. 

“I can’t wait till I can wear your original designs,” Lucas said confidently, stroking Ten’s cheek. 

Ten felt his own emotions welling seeing Lucas’ confidence in him. He pushed Lucas down and gave him many quick pecks from on top of him. 

“Now,” Ten said while slowly unbuttoning Lucas’ button down shirt, licking his lips. He appreciated how good Lucas looked in it, mature yet still young and hot, and absolutely ready to be devoured, “Let me take care of you, birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so Kudos and/or Comments would be much appreciated feedback :]
> 
> you can find me on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/ididitforTEN


End file.
